Louve noire
by Neila-Louve
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Alors que Tsume, Toboe, Kiba et Hige meurent presque de faim, ils tombent sur la carcasse d'un animal. Mais... Et si la personne qui avait chassé la bête se montrait? Si tout changeait par sa présence?
1. Rencontre

Allez, un petit blabla pas intéressant: merci aux gens qui m'ont soutenue, à Sid Shou Host, aux fous en général, à Wolf's Rain d'exister, à mon imagination tordue, à mon inspiration de merde qui profite trop des cours, à tout mes personnages sans qui j'aurais pêté les plombs, au chocolat, au portable, à internet.

disclaimer: les louloups pas à moi (dommage, je les voudrait bien pour mon annif), Neige à moi (donc pas touche!). L'histoire aussi m'appartient^^

Bref, bonne lecture j'espère!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Rencontre<span>

Hige, Toboe, Kiba et Tsume s'étaient mis en route et marchaient depuis quelques jours lorsque les deux loups bruns commencèrent à se plaindre de la faim. En effet, ni Hige, qui volait régulièrement sa nourriture, ni Toboe, qui avait vécu longtemps avec sa grand-mère, n'avait réellement passé six jours sans manger. Les quatre loups s'abritaient de la tempête dans une grotte et la faim ajoutée à la fatigue et au mauvais temps commençaient à aiguiser la colère de certains d'entre eux. Ce qui aurait pu être pris pour un jeu prit de vraies allures de menaces lorsque Tsume proposa de s'entre dévorer. Le rire jaune de Hige mit fin à la plaisanterie. Heureusement, le temps se leva et le soleil froid frappa la neige dure. Les loups allaient se remettre en marche lorsque Hige s'arrêta net, flairant. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le reste de la petite meute qui trouva une carcasse de cerf, à moitié dévorée. L'odeur était ancienne et les loups se jetèrent sans façon sur le repas imprévu.

« - C'est pas plus dur qu'un bon steak. » positiva Toboe.

Même Kiba qui ne s'était pas plaint de la faim et avait affirmé pouvoir rester un mois sans manger mordait à belles dents dans la viande offerte. Seul Tsume ne voulait pas toucher au cerf malgré l'étonnement de ses congénères. Soudain, ils arrêtèrent de manger et levèrent les yeux.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous le mangeriez… Je l'ai chassé il y a longtemps, je vous attendais plus tôt. » Une magnifique louve noire les observaient de loin. En la regardant attentivement, on pouvait voir une brûlure sur le côté gauche de son visage, rouge au milieu du noir. Un peu hautaine, elle ne paraissait pourtant guère plus âgée que Toboe. Même plus petite, en taille du moins.

« - La faim justifie les moyens… Petite sœur. » Après avoir regardé fixement la jeune louve, tous se retournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Tsume. Sans manifester la moindre émotion, il s'avança vers la louve et l'enlaça longuement. Sous les yeux sidérés de ses camarades, il murmura à l'oreille de sa sœur : « Tu nous avais vu arriver ? ». Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, la louve acquiesça. Une larme perla délicatement au coin de son œil. Alors que les autres loups n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil, Tsume se décrocha de sa sœur et la présenta à ses compagnons.

« - Ma petite sœur… Enfin demi-sœur. Neige. » Toboe fut le premier à réagir, souriant, il s'avança vers Neige qui avait pris forme humaine, voulant lui serrer la main. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent juste et Neige recula subitement, comme si elle s'était brulée.

« - Je… Je ne peux pas te toucher. » Déboussolé par cette attaque, le loup brun et or stoppa net son geste et se décoiffa nerveusement. Neige paraissait soudain distante. Kiba plissa les yeux, la trouvant étrange. Hige, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la gêne de ses compagnons et se présenta ainsi que la meute. Le reste de la carcasse fut dévoré en quelques temps et Neige s'invita naturellement pour suivre leur voyage. A la surprise de tous, Kiba l'interrogea froidement :

« - Que cherches-tu ?

- Je cherchai mon frère, je l'ai trouvé. Je pourrai vous être utile, affirma-t-elle avec force

- Tu sens l'humain, riposta Kiba, nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance. »

Tsume montra les dents en grognant sourdement. Kiba, devant les yeux effarés de Toboe et Hige, répondit au geste et les deux loups se firent face en position de combat. Neige les regardait calmement. Devant l'agressivité du loup blanc, la louve se plaça au côté de son frère, prête à le défendre comme il la défendait. Pourtant, alors que les mâles perdaient leur énergie en grognements inutiles et en tentatives d'intimidations, elle fit un pas en avant et regarda fixement Kiba dans les yeux. Les prunelles noires de la louve étincelèrent alors qu'elle lisait dans les yeux dorés. Une voix résonna dans la tête de Kiba. Juste derrière ses oreilles, comme s'il pensait. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix. Ce n'étaient pas ses pensées. « Je sais et je vois ». Quelques mots. La voix de Neige. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Kiba. Il perdit toute allure défensive. Sa colère s'évapora. En un instant, il fut entièrement rassuré sur la jeune louve. Elle avait sa place parmi eux. Sans plus de commentaires et sous les yeux étonnés de Tsume, Kiba se remit en route, suivi par Hige, Tsume et Neige, qui avançaient côte à côte, et Toboe qui ne comprenait pas la louve noire. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, là-haut, il avait été stupéfié. Ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux énigmatiques, même la brûlure qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage ! Tout était beau en elle. Alors que le petit groupe gravissait péniblement une côte, Toboe se laissa distancer. Pourtant, il accéléra ensuite. Ses camarades s'étaient tous arrêtés en haut de la pente. Le jeune loup brun fut pétrifié par la vue. Devant eux se dressait l'océan dans toute sa splendeur.

* * *

><p>Mes chapitres sont un peu courts mais seront réguliers, promis!<p>

Vous en pensez quoi vous? (je précise que c'est la toute première fois que je poste sur ce site donc je m'excuse pour les conneries que j'ai sûrement faites^^)


	2. Creuser sa tombe

Donc un deuxième chapitre, j'aime pas son titre, cherchez pas pourquoi... trop de mots peut-être? Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Bref, je vous souhaite encore une bonne lecture et merci encore à Luna Sylva pour sa review \o/

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Creuser sa tombe<span>

Instinctivement, les cinq loups se dirigèrent vers l'Île. Un lieu qui paraissait abandonné et qui se dressait au milieu du pont. Ils pensaient y faire escale le temps de reprendre des forces. Ils entrèrent dans la ville fantôme. La meute stoppa devant un groupe assis sur des cartons autour d'un brasero qui ne répandait que peu de chaleur. Au milieu des hommes, une femme se recroquevillait sous un châle. A leur approche, celui qui semblait être le meneur de la bande les interrogea durement :

« - D'où venez-vous étrangers ?

- D'une ville du Nord, répondit Kiba

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- On est juste de passage, à ton avis, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire dans un coin aussi paumé ? rétorqua Tsume

- Et où comptez-vous aller au juste ? demanda encore le meneur

Hige balbutia quelques mots avant qu'une phrase ne résonne dans l'air froid :

« - Ben, au Rakuen ! » Toboe regardait les hommes avec défis en attendant leur réaction. Tout le groupe était tendu. Seule Neige resta calme. Ses yeux noirs étincelèrent et croisèrent le regard de Toboe. Un regard de défi. A la stupéfaction de la jeune meute, un rire général se propagea dans le cercle d'hommes qui apparurent sous leurs véritables formes : une meute de loups. Prête à se battre.

« - Ce n'est qu'une légende ridicule ! » s'esclaffa le meneur. Kiba se prépara à la bataille, apparemment pressé d'en découdre avec ces loups. Toboe le ramena pourtant à la raison en le poussant gentiment. La petite meute se remit en route, Tsume et Hige ouvrant la marche, Neige la refermant. Alors qu'ils allaient s'effacer au coin d'une ruelle, le chef de meute leur lança une dernière menace : « On n'aime pas trop les étrangers par ici, je vous conseille de déguerpir vite ! » Le rire de la grande meute résonna contre les murs de pierre.

Désœuvrée, affamée, la petite meute échoua sur un bord de falaise. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils passeraient la nuit ici. Ils se mirent donc à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, les garçons allant chacun de leurs commentaires alors que Neige restait en arrière, silencieuse. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un cimetière où se mêlaient tombes lupines et humaines.

« - Ce terrain est parfait pour dormir, observa Tsume

- Pour ce qui est de manger, on ne peut pas en dire autant. » rétorqua Hige, décidément de mauvais poil.

La meute se remit en marche, lentement, Tsume ouvrant la marche au milieu des tombes. Toboe, peu rassuré, s'inquiéta :

« - Eh les gars, vous n'entendez pas comme un bruit étrange ?

- Toboe, tu vas arrêter de toujours flipper pour n'importe quoi ? » gronda Tsume. Un léger rire se fit entendre à l'arrière du groupe, là où Neige avait trouvé sa place. Toboe se retourna et la fixa sauvagement, comme honteux d'avoir avoué sa peur, prêt à la rembarrer. Pourtant, les yeux rieurs de la jeune louve le firent détourner le regard. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, elle était juste heureuse d'être avec eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être en famille. L'explication avait résonné dans le crâne de Toboe, juste derrière ses oreilles, là où se logeaient ses pensées. Mais ce n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était Elle. « Une louve bien étrange » pensa-t-il. Il se reconcentra sur ses pieds, hanté par les yeux noirs qui étincelaient lorsque le rire était vrai. Ce fut donc plus de la surprise que de la peur quand il sursauta, de concert avec Hige. Les deux loups bruns hurlèrent alors qu'un loup, si vieux que des poils poussaient dans ses oreilles, surgit devant eux.

« - Eh, grand-père ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? En voilà une blague de crétin, hurla Hige en voulant cacher sa peur.

- Mais… j'étais seulement en train de me creuser un trou, chevrota le vieillard.

- Comment ça, un trou, interrogea Hige

- Tu veux plutôt dire ta propre tombe, observa posément Neige

- A mon âge, on sent la fin approcher à grands pas. » expliqua le vieux.

Kiba l'interrogea avec respect :

« - Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des fleurs de lune ? » L'ancien allait répondre, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés lorsque les mots « fleur de lune » avaient atteints ses oreilles fatiguées. Mais le meneur de la grande meute arriva et interrompit brusquement la conversation, emportant le vieillard sous prétexte d'une longue journée demain. Avant de disparaître, le vieux loup se retourna et regarda Neige et uniquement elle. « Dis leur ce que tu sais petite ! ». Tous les loups qui accompagnaient Neige se retournèrent vers la jeune louve noire avec un regard interrogatif. La louve noire ne prononça que quelques mots :

« - Suivez-moi, je vous raconterai en route. » La petite troupe se mit en marche à la suite de la cadette du groupe.

« - Avant, tout ce terrain était un immense champ de fleurs, commença Neige, des fleurs blanches de la couleur de la lune. Les hommes sont arrivés et ont déraciné les fleurs. Ils ont semé la mort. La légende raconte qu'un tunnel mène au paradis. Mais tous les loups qui ont tentés d'aller au paradis ne sont jamais revenus. Ou alors sont restés ici. »

La petite meute de loups se réfugia dans une maison en ruine, aux abords de la ville. A la nuit, la jeune femme qu'ils avaient aperçue leur rendit visite. Hige se montra très galant et se précipita sur la nourriture offerte. Kiba s'était éloigné dès qu'il avait senti arriver la jeune femme, apparemment vexé qu'on lui fasse la charité. Tsume avait suivi l'exemple du loup blanc et disparut avec Toboe sur ses talons. Neige se posa délicatement à côté de Hige et mangea à peine. Le loup brun et ocre avait décidé de conter fleurette à la demoiselle et ne se gêna pas pour engloutir toute la nourriture. Soudain, alors que rien ne l'annonçait, Neige se plia en deux, la tête entre les mains, poussant un gémissement étouffé. Hige, inquiet, voulut poser une main sur son épaule : « Ca va ? » Il toucha du bout des doigts le pelage de la louve noire. Une voix d'outre tombe stoppa son geste : « NE… NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot, relevant la tête, le front en sueur. La crise s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé. Neige se releva, rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière et regarda Hige droit dans les yeux. Sans un mot, comme renonçant à regret de s'expliquer, elle tourna les talons, à la recherche de Kiba.

Elle avait Vu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette sensation. Elle Voyait. C'était parfois flou, parfois net. Elle courait maintenant, à larges foulées. Kiba allait se mettre en danger. Il ne supportait pas les loups de cette ville. Il allait les défier. Elle arriva malheureusement trop tard. Effondré dans une ruelle, le loup blanc n'en menait pas large. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. De multiples cicatrices sanguinolentes couvraient tout le corps du jeune loup. Neige arriva alors qu'il allait s'endormir. Elle l'avait vu presque mort. Il n'en était effectivement pas si loin. Elle avait vu une cage. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans cette ville pour y être déjà allé durant son Grand voyage. Elle devait le protéger. Même plus jeune que lui, elle se devait de le protéger. Rassemblant son courage, elle approcha sa main du corps meurtri de son compagnon de route. Comme il réagissait à peine, elle puisa dans ses ressources pour le porter. Elle prenait un grand risque. Il se pouvait que le contact de Kiba n'annihile le pouvoir de Neige. C'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti en approchant le groupe. Et la voix dans sa tête avait insisté fortement pour que la jeune louve se tienne à l'abri de ses compagnons masculins. Heureusement, elle trouva une maison à étages abandonnée non loin. Elle se traîna en tirant Kiba jusqu'au premier étage. Epuisée, elle décidé tout de même de monter la garde. Vers deux heures du matin, alors qu'elle s'était endormie derrière la fenêtre, des hommes passèrent dans la ruelle, se croyant discrets. Ils faisaient un boucan d'enfer qui réveilla Neige. Elle observa discrètement les humains fouiller chaque recoin de chaque ruelle.

* * *

><p>Je sais je sais, c'est court. Mais bon, moi je suis contente quand mes chapitre tournent autour de 1000 mots donc voilà^^<p>

dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est du mal ;)


	3. Une voix

Merci beaucoup à Luna Sylva de suivre ma fanfic, ça me fait très plaisir!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Une voix<span>

« - Chef, vous êtes sûr que c'est là ? » Le soldat se prit un coup sur la tête pour avoir osé contredire son supérieur. Le chef en question dut tout de même se rendre à l'évidence : les loups de la ville étaient de mauvais indicateurs et le jeune loup blanc n'était pas dans ces ruelles. Ils paieront le lendemain. Neige regarda le visage de Kiba. Il lui rappelait Tsume lorsque celui-ci n'avait pas abandonné ses rêves. Apaisée, rassurée et persuadée que la cage avait été évitée, elle se rendormit. A son réveil, Kiba avait disparut. « Rendez service tiens ! » pensa rageusement la jeune louve.

Fourbue, elle s'étira longuement avant de sortir de la vieille maison. Elle retrouva facilement Toboe, Tsume et Hige, étrangement guidée par l'odeur du jeune loup brun. Ils se trouvaient à la gare, sur les conseils de la femme qui les avait visités et nourris la veille. Tétanisés, sur un pont, ils observaient avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas. Des loups tiraient péniblement des charriots de nourriture pendant que les humains les encourageaient à grands renforts de coups, de fouets et d'insultes. Au milieu des loups esclaves, le vieux loup de la veille se trainait lamentablement. Devant un tel spectacle, Tsume se tourna vers le chef de la grande meute qui observait aussi la scène. Il allait l'attaquer lorsque Kiba surgit, les vêtements en lambeaux, les yeux hagards. Il se jeta sur le chef de meute qui le maintint au sol fermement. Puis il le frappa. Le loup blanc se défendait mais il était déjà blessé et le grand loup était bien plus fort que lui. Soudain, un cri à glacer le sang figea la scène : « Arrêtez ! ». Neige, à genoux, caressait le doux pelage du vieux loup qui hier encore creusait sa tombe. Il était mort. D'épuisement, ou de faim. Qu'importe. Il était mort. La petite meute se rendit au cimetière où une brève oraison funèbre accompagna le vieux loup dans la tombe qu'il s'était lui-même creusée. Kiba était celui qui était le plus blessé. Sur un regard de haine du grand loup, le loup blanc tressaillit. Il fallait partir. Et vite. Les cinq jeunes rentrèrent dans la maison en ruine. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres endroits où passer une dernière nuit avant de reprendre la route. Kiba était allongé et veillé par Toboe. Tsume lança des ordres brefs. Hige et Neige se chargerait de trouver à manger et Toboe de trouver d'autres plantes pour soigner Kiba. La louve noire n'appréciait visiblement pas de recevoir des ordres, même si ceux-ci venaient de son frère. Elle se mit pourtant en route, dans une autre direction que les deux loups. Elle voulait s'éloigner du groupe et découvrir lequel parasitait ses pouvoirs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle se tenait trop près des autres loups, ses pouvoirs commençaient à vaciller légèrement puis disparaissaient totalement. C'était dangereux, son don pouvait leur être utile, elle l'avait promis à Kiba. Si l'un des loups l'empêchait de voir correctement, elle devait absolument savoir lequel et se tenir à l'écart. Alors qu'elle errait, elle croisa Toboe, agité. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Hige avait été enlevé. La cage réapparut dans l'esprit de Neige. La voix moqueuse qui la hantait ria : _Je te l'avais dis, tu ne m'écoutes jamais !_

Ignorant la voix, la jeune louve attrapa la main de Toboe, à la surprise de celui-ci et se laissa guider vers le campement de fortune. Son instinct avait dépassé la voix. Toboe était son bouclier. Elle n'entendait plus la voix. Mais pas comme lorsqu'elle se taisait, elle avait tout simplement disparu. Lorsqu'ils purent voir le toit à moitié effondré de la petite maison, Neige lâcha la main du jeune loup en murmurant : « Tsume ». Bien que légèrement déçu, le loup brun et or ne fit aucun commentaire et informa les deux aînés de la disparition d'Hige. Le loup à la cicatrice lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir suivi et d'être rentré. Les larmes aux yeux, le cadet de la meute baissa la tête. Neige se sentait coupable. Si elle y avait pensé, la meute saurait déjà où se trouvait Hige. La voix reprit furieusement, en se vengeant d'avoir été éjecté du corps de la louve noire :

- _Tu ne le retrouveras jamais sans moi ! Tu acceptes mon aide ?_

_- Oh la ferme, toi ! Aide-moi à le retrouver plutôt !_

_- A tes ordres ! Tu sais où vont les loups emprisonnés non ? T'as qu'à aller là-bas._

Elle s'exclama soudainement avant que Tsume n'aie fini son discours sur le pistage :

« Je sais où il l'emmène ! »

Les loups se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Son frère ne fit aucun commentaire et lui emboita le pas. Mais, voyant Kiba qui ne pouvait pas marcher et Toboe apeuré, le loup gris décida de suivre seul Neige. Les frangins se mirent en route sous leurs formes de loups, rapidement. Tsume ne dérangea pas sa sœur mais il avait peur de comprendre. Neige était déjà venu, c'était évident. Mais elle cachait tant de choses. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, la jeune louve était énigmatique. Elle avait appris à lire et à écrire comme les humains, seule. Elle lui avait montré à lui, qui avait pourtant deux ans de plus qu'elle, comment se transformer en humain facilement, comment se camoufler et se promener sans crainte. Elle avançait maintenant sans montrer aucun doute. Tsume la suivait. Bientôt, ils purent voir le camion qui dégageait une forte odeur de loup. A l'arrière, Hige se débattait vainement. Sans même se concerter, les deux loups encerclèrent le camion et le loup gris, plus solide que sa sœur, se jeta sur le pare brise pour stopper la course de l'engin. Les humains affolés dérapèrent sur le bitume. Le camion se renversa et Tsume désarma facilement les conducteurs. Neige s'occupa de la cage. Tirant une barrette dite "invisible" de ses cheveux noirs, elle crocheta habilement la serrure et menaça Hige avec un regard digne de Tsume :

« Révèle à une seul personne que j'utilise des barrettes et tu ne pourras plus jamais mâcher ! »

Le loup brun ne lui répondit que par un grand sourire. Ils rentrèrent pendant que la voix torturait Neige :

_- Tu ne dis même pas merci ! Heureusement que tu as un corps assez solide car sinon, je ne t'aurais pas gardée. _

_- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment._

_- Tu fais bien, c'est le seul que je te ferais jamais ! Et n'espère pas esquiver plus longtemps mes prédictions, c'est clair ?_

Neige ignora son dernier commentaire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir le futur. Elle s'en fichait même. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la meute, elle s'arrangeait pour dormir entre Tsume et Toboe. Le loup aux cheveux presque roux apaisait les cauchemars de la belle louve à la joue brûlée. Arrivé à leur repaire, les trois loups furent accueillis pas une tornade brune folle de joie. Kiba était toujours allongé, légèrement fiévreux. Mais les soins de Toboe l'avaient déjà presque remis sur pieds. La petite meute décida d'emprunter le tunnel soi-disant toxique. Hige se coucha directement, dans un coin de la pièce. Tsume se proposa de monter la garde mais Neige savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dormir sans le contact, même léger, du cadet de la meute. Elle promit de rester éveiller et laissa les autres dormir. Elle pourrait ainsi peut-être repousser les attaques de la voix. La nuit fut longue.

* * *

><p>Laissez des reviews ;)<p>

Je sais que mes chapitres sont microscopiques mais comme tout est déjà écrit, normalement je vous ferez pas attendre :)


	4. Visions et fleur de lune

Oh mon dieu ce retard! (nan mais comme personne ne suit -_-') Bon allez, je vous mets deux chapitres d'un coup ;) (même si tout le monde s'en fout...)

je déconne, j'espère que t'es toujours là Luna Sylva? T'es toujours là hein? Bon been, bonne lecture à toi en tout cas^^ (et pour cette voix... Tatatannnnn (misérable tentative de suspense...) Je ne dirais rien!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Visions et fleurs de lune<span>

Le lendemain matin, les quatre males furent étonnés de trouver Neige assise dans l'encadrement de la porte, parfaitement réveillée. La jeune louve ne fit aucun commentaire mais ses yeux cernés indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait veillé. Kiba était parfaitement rétabli. La meute se mit en marche, bien décidée à quitter la ville fantôme. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cimetière et après un bref arrêt devant la tombe du vieux loup, ils prirent la direction du tunnel. A la surprise de tous, le chef de la grande meute les attendait devant l'entrée. Il s'excusa brièvement pour l'attitude de ses loups, témoins de l'enlèvement d'Hige, qui aurait dû l'aider plutôt que de laisser les humains l'emporter. Il laissa ensuite les adolescents passer en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Le loup blanc boitai encore un peu, ce qui refroidit considérablement l'humeur du reste de la meute. Ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel.

Le meneur allait devant, boitant de moins en moins à mesure que ses muscles se réchauffaient. Hige suivait distraitement. Beaucoup plus vigilant, Tsume regardait autour d'eux avec méfiance. Au début, sa sœur resta près de lui puis elle se laissa inconsciemment distancer pour retrouver Toboe, à l'arrière de la meute. Discutant maintenant innocemment, les cadets de la meute faisaient résonner leurs rires contre les parois du tunnel. Ils avançaient en se frôlant, se touchant presque. Sans le laisser voir, Tsume restait très protecteur et veillait discrètement à ce que le jeune loup brun reste assez loin de Neige. Le tunnel était long, il était noir, ses murs dégageaient une forte odeur de moisissure qui prenait les loups à la gorge. Mais aucun gaz toxique ne s'échappa du sol. Alors que leurs pattes commençaient à s'engourdir, Toboe se lança en avant, ayant aperçu avant les autres le mince filet de lumière qui devançait la sortie. Les cinq loups se mirent alors à courir, plus soulagés qu'ils ne l'auraient crus en évitant de passer une nuit dans le boyau peu accueillant.

Cette nuit-là, Hige et Kiba se relayèrent pour veiller sur la petite meute. En effet, sans même se concerter, ils avaient remarqué que Tsume souffrait et qu'il s'était surement fait mal à l'épaule en attaquant le camion, que Neige ne supporterait pas une deuxième nuit blanche et que Toboe était trop épuisé pour veiller ne serait ce qu'un tiers de la nuit. Si Kiba prit très au sérieux son rôle et garda les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, le gros loup brun remarqua nettement que Neige se serrait contre Toboe et se décollait légèrement de Tsume. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage en voyant Toboe lever la tête dans un semi sommeil puis se blottir contre Neige. La voix, elle, n'appréciait pas du tout le loup brun-roux car il l'empêchait de transmettre à Neige des informations capitales. Elle avait pourtant essayé, lors de leur rencontre, de tenir le jeune loup distance. Mais son hôte n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. En se réveillant avant les autres, Neige surprit le regarde d'Hige sur elle, alors qu'il regardait une fois encore le petit couple endormi. Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire un-seul-commentaire-et-je-t'arrache-les-dents-une-par-une. Elle se leva sans réveiller Toboe et Tsume et la voix reprit immédiatement possession de son esprit. Lui reprochant d'avoir encore évité ses visions. Neige n'y fit même pas attention et alla s'asseoir près d'Hige qui ne perdait pas son sourire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui fit un peu de place sur le rocher où il s'était installé et ils regardèrent ensemble le soleil se lever. Emergeant lentement du sommeil, Kiba et Tsume partirent chasser, chacun de leur côté. Toboe dormait toujours. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut de longs cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient le museau. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Neige gardait très souvent sa forme humaine, bien qu'il n'y ait pas une habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais il la trouvait si belle sous cet aspect qu'il n'osa même pas le lui faire remarquer, de peur qu'elle ne se change en louve. Elle lui tendit sa part et regarda avec amusement le jeune loup dévorer l'oiseau. La plaisanterie fut de courte durée. Kiba leva soudainement la tête, anxieux.

A des kilomètres au dessus de leurs têtes, un vaisseau de noble, appartenant à Darcia, survolait la forêt où ils avaient trouvés refuge. Le loup blanc se leva, comme hypnotisés par l'apparition. Dans le vaisseau, la fille-fleur ouvrit les yeux, comme si elle avait senti quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Ou quelqu'un… Grommelant contre le loup des neiges, la petite troupe lui avait emboité le pas alors qu'il courait, la truffe vers le ciel. Dans les cieux, Cheza se leva et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte, ignorant les cris de Darcia. Kiba s'arrêta dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle brillait un étang. Elle allait venir. Cette certitude l'emplit de joie. Echappant de justesse aux griffes de Darcia, Cheza se jeta dans le vide, basculant lentement vers le sol. La petite meute regarda tourbillonner la silhouette fine de la fille-fleur. Elle atterrit en douceur dans l'herbe, à seulement deux pas de Kiba. Tout sourire, le loup blanc lui prit la main sans réfléchir. La voix grinça dans l'esprit de Neige. Ils touchaient au but. La fille-fleur était parmi eux.

Kiba avançait maintenant main dans la main avec Cheza. Ils paraissaient heureux, comme s'ils s'attendaient depuis toujours. Hige et Toboe était comme hypnotisé par la fille-fleur. Au grand désespoir de Neige. Alors qu'elle pensait que Toboe trouvait Cheza magnifique, le jeune loup ne comprenait pas pourquoi la louve noire était si distante depuis l'arrivée de Cheza. En effet, la voix ne laissait pas un instant de repos à son hôte et s'acharnait en espérant réussir à lui montrer l'avenir. C'était un combat de tous les instants. Neige se protégeait des visions et souffrait en silence de la torture mentale que lui infligeait la voix pendant que celle-ci devait l'assaillir de visions tout en la contrôlant à moitié pour tenir Toboe à l'écart. Le jeune loup était totalement perdu. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Neige, il comprenait facilement qu'il ne fallait pas l'importuner. Pourtant, il était presque sûr que la cadette dormait contre lui. Elle attendait qu'il s'endorme et se pelotonnait contre la fourrure presque rousse. Elle se levait avant le soleil et l'éveil de ses camarades. Seul Hige avait remarqué son manège.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, les loups arrivèrent dans une grande plaine déserte et peu accueillante. C'était un peu avant la pleine lune. Alors que la meute avait installé son campement près d'une ville quasi-déserte, Toboe se proposa pour ramener de la nourriture. Neige voulut l'accompagner et Hige se rajouta. Tsume en voulait apparemment aux loups bruns : le plus jeune car il semblait s'intéresser d'un peut trop près à sa sœur, le plus vieux pour le laisser planter là en compagnie des amoureux. Kiba posa sa tête de loup sur les genoux de Cheza sous le regard de haine du loup gris. Pendant ce temps, les trois loups en charge de la mission alimentation parcouraient la ville sous leur apparence humaine. Hige guidait les deux jeunes le long des rues. Toboe avait pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion de discuter avec Neige mais la louve restait distante. La voix ne la lâchait plus. Sa tête allait exploser. Heureusement pour elle, ils trouvèrent rapidement un vendeur de Hot-dogs. Ils en achetèrent six, ne sachant pas si Cheza en mangerait et repartir. Neige avançait comme une automate, entièrement contrôlée par la voix qui l'empêchait de trop s'approcher de Toboe mais n'arrivait toujours pas à lui transmettre ses visions. Arrivée au campement, Tsume s'inquiéta immédiatement pour sa jeune sœur. Elle avait le teint pâle, des frissons… La louve l'écarta d'un geste. _Qu'on en finisse._ Pensa-t-elle à destination de la voix. Heureuse de ne plus être arrêter par des barrières, la voix laissa déferler sur Neige la pire des visions que la louve pouvait imaginer.

_Un homme veut récupérer Cheza. Les loups se battent, tombent. Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Kiba. Des formes indistinctes gisent dans la poussière. Il va les tuer ! _

* * *

><p>Bon ben, vous avez fait une bonne lecture?<p>

dites le moi! (je réponds aux reviews!)


	5. Colère

Comme promis, deux chapitres d'un coup (même si tout le monde s'en fout...) Mais je ne t'oublie pas Luna Sylva! Merci de tes encouragements

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Colère<span>

En ouvrant les yeux, Neige se retrouva en face des visages inquiets de ses compagnons. Toboe lui tenait le bras. Les visions avaient été stoppées. Elle tenta de sourire mais les images horribles lui emplissaient encore les yeux. Kiba la regardait fixement. Tsume lui parlait mais la louve n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement, les explosions résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Hige avait d'abord eu très peur puis il s'était souvenu de la réaction de Neige la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une crise. Il ne fallait surtout pas la toucher. Articulant quelques mots, la louve sentit qu'elle était très faible. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi la meute paraissait si inquiète.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Je vais bien, je vous assure !

- Tu t'es effondrée d'un coup, on n'as rien vu venir, s'exclama un Toboe plus qu'inquiet

- Neige, j'aimerai avoir une conversation avec toi. »

Kiba s'était exprimé avec calme. Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, la louve lâcha à regret la main de Toboe et suivit leur guide. Tsume lança un regard d'avertissement au loup blanc et les laissa partir en surveillant de loin les deux loups. Ils allèrent juste assez loin pour que les autres n'entendent pas leurs voix et Kiba tourna le dos à la meute pour cacher leurs lèvres.

« Maintenant expliques-moi, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Effrayée par le ton qu'employait le loup, Neige secoua la tête négativement. _Ne lui dis rien ! _Pour une fois, elle était d'accord avec la voix. Il ne fallait rien dire. Ni de ses cauchemars, ni de ses visions, ni de la voix, ni du mal de tête, ni de son corps qui ne lui appartenait jamais totalement, ni de rien du tout.

« - Je n'ai aucun problème Kiba, tout va bien je t'assure, réussit-elle à dire malgré sa peur

- Ne te fous pas de moi d'accord ! Il y a forcément quelque chose !

- Je t'assure, je n'ai aucun problème, je vais bien, je…

- Mais y en a marre de toi ! Non, tu n'es pas normale, c'est ça ton problème ! On ne sait rien de toi ! Et cette brulure tu te l'es faite comment ? On en sait rien et c'est ça le problème ! Tu débarques, Tsume est ton frère, comme par hasard ! Et malgré ta laideur, tu trouves le moyen de te faire draguer pas le gamin ! C'est quoi ton but à la fin ! »

Maintenant totalement apeurée, Neige cherchait à capter le regard de Tsume, l'appelant à l'aide. C'était inutile. Kiba avait hurlé ses dernières phrases et le loup gris était derrière lui. Sous forme humaine, il posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de Kiba, l'obligeant à se retourner. Les deux loups se défièrent du regard. Mais le loup blanc sentit qu'il avait exagéré. Le reste de la meute le regardait avec effroi. Neige se jeta dans les bras de son frère, rassurée par sa seule présence. Le loup blanc était confus, il voulait juste en savoir un peu plus, comprendre. Il marmonna des excuses que Neige entendit à peine et repartit vers le campement. Il s'assit près de Cheza, sous le regard dégouté d'Hige. Toboe avait suivi toute la scène et regardait maintenant le frère et la sœur enlacés. La même peau mate, les mêmes yeux noirs. Tsume s'était transformé en loup et Neige avait caché son visage dans sa fourrure. Le petit loup brun espérait qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Cela lui aurait vraiment fait mal au cœur. Finalement, la louve s'écarta de son frère ainé et passa une main dans la fourrure grise, avec tendresse. Elle se dirigea vers le campement sous sa forme humaine, comme en signe de défi. Elle ignora royalement le loup blanc et prit les mains de Cheza dans les siennes. Kiba baissait la tête, honteux. Neige planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux, rouges, de la fille-fleur. Elle ne prononça qu'une phrase, énigmatique :

« Promets-moi de vite arrêter ce massacre. ».

Cheza hocha la tête, comme si elle comprenait. Toujours sans un regard pour leur guide, elle alla s'asseoir entre Toboe et Tsume, appuyée contre son frère. La voix était furieuse. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas contre Neige qu'elle en avait, c'était contre ce loup qui avait osé brutaliser son hôte. _Non mais sans blague ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il était le Guide car sinon, je lui aurais montré nos pouvoirs élémentaires et là, cet idiot de loup blanc aurait vraiment regretté, pas comme ses excuses minables, là, il nous aurait supplié à genoux de l'épargner… ou de l'achever. _Comme ses remontrances ne la concernaient pas, la louve n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les tortures diverses et variées qu'énumérait la voix. Elle en connaissait énormément dis donc ! Mais la jeune louve se concentra plutôt sur la respiration tranquille de Tsume, sur le résonnement de sa voix alors qu'il discutait avec Hige et Toboe. Jamais elle n'avait douté. Il la protégerait. Maintenant, il le pouvait. Elle finit par s'endormir contre le loup gris, bercée par les inspirations de son grand frère. Tsume l'installa du mieux qu'il put et la laissa là. Il avait besoin de faire le vide et pour ça, il ne connaissait qu'une solution, courir. Toujours triste, malheureux que l'on ne comprenne pas qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à Neige, Kiba s'était couché contre les jambes de Cheza, refusant ses caresses. En ne sentant plus la chaleur d'un corps près d'elle, Neige ouvrit brièvement les yeux et se déplaça jusqu'à Toboe, se couchant contre lui. Tsume regarda sa sœur avec surprise. Elle qui était si distante ! Il la laissa donc endormie aux bons soins du jeune loup. Hige s'endormit quelques instants après. Cheza ne dormait jamais. Elle caressait avec douceur la fourrure blanche de Kiba. Rassuré, Toboe observa la louve qui dormait contre sa cuisse. Il repoussa les mèches qui cachait à sa vue le visage de Neige. Ce n'était pas le côté de sa brulure. Le jeune loup avait été plus choqué par les paroles de Kiba qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir. Comment pouvait-on trouver Neige laide ? Comment ? Car c'était bien ce que le loup blanc avait hurlé. Qu'elle l'avait séduit aussi. Le jeune loup rougit fortement, bien que personne ne puisse entendre ses pensées. Toboe s'endormit contre Neige, il était franchement accro.

* * *

><p>Alors? Alors?<p> 


	6. Un guide

Allez, un autre chapitre pour pas trop faire attendre celle qui me soutient^^

Merci encore Luna Sylva (et moi j'aime pas trop Kiba donc je me défoule un peu^^')

une bonne lecture j'espère ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Un Guide<span>

Le lendemain, Kiba présenta ses excuses à Neige. Il avait réellement honte de s'être emporté. Il paraissait sincère alors Neige passa l'éponge. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le couple en avant, elle interrogea la voix. Depuis quelques temps, celle-ci était de plus en plus présente et la louve ne connaissait même pas son nom ! A force de l'interroger et d'insister, Neige se vit confier un diminutif, la voix en avait vraiment marre et savait que la louve était plus que têtue. Il lui confia donc un nom, puisqu'elle en voulait tant un. Hori. Diminutif d'Horiginel. Mais ça, il ne lui dit pas. Juste Hori. Ça suffisait. Il n'était pas sensé aimer la louve et ne lui épargnait rien. La nuit suivante fut une nuit de pleine lune. Un chemin de fleurs de lune se déroula sous les pattes des loups et les pieds de la fille-fleur. Persuadée d'arriver bientôt au Rakuen, la meute s'élança sur le tapis éclairé, heureuse. Seule Neige paraissait songeuse. Mais elle le cachait à Toboe qui se serait inquiété pour rien. Elle le cachait à Tsume qui était heureux pour les autres, ignorant qu'elle-même ne croyait pas à ce paradis. Elle le cachait à Hige, son confident, celui qui avait l'air de découvrir tous ses secrets les uns après les autres. Et enfin, elle le cachait à Kiba. Elle savait qu'il serait très en colère. Elle espérait qu'il ne fasse pas le lien entre la phrase de la veille et ce qui allait se passer. Oui, elle se cachait, une peur croissante l'envahissant. Soudain, le chemin de fleurs disparut, un vaisseau de noble se posa près de la meute avec un grand bruit. Le moment était arrivé. Darcia descendait de l'engin pendant que les loups, sous leurs formes originelles, se mettaient en position d'attaque. Sauf Neige, qui resta en arrière.

« - Rejoins-moi Cheza. » ordonna Darcia.

Les loups se jetèrent alors en avant, désespérément, avec l'énergie de celui qui sent la fin proche. Le vaisseau était équipé de lasers. Toboe fut éjecté. Hige tomba inconscient, Tsume le rejoignit bientôt, trop blessé pour se lever. Kiba esquivait habilement les rayons, slalomant entre les coups meurtriers, espérant atteindre Darcia. Il fut arrêté. C'en était trop. Tous les loups gisaient au sol. Des larmes coulaient en silence sur les joues de la fille-fleur. « Promets-moi de vite arrêter ce massacre ». La supplication de la jeune louve résonna dans l'esprit de Cheza. Elle était la seule à pouvoir arrêter ce jeu cruel.

« Ca suffit ! » Cheza avait hurlé, les poings serrés, emplie d'une fureur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Darcia sourit, heureux de la voir enfin raisonnable. La fille-fleur fit ses adieux à chaque loup, caressant leurs fourrures tâchées de sangs. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps dans les bras de Kiba puis déposa un doux baiser sur le front du loup blanc avant de rejoindre la meute. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que les loups la retrouveraient. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna quand même, pour graver l'image des loups en elle. Elle ne vit qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, accroupie devant un loup brun.

Les loups avaient trouvé refuge dans un hangar abandonné. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis la disparition de Cheza. Hige s'était endormi comme à son habitude, en moins de cinq minutes. Tsume s'était retourné un moment avant de trouver le sommeil. Kiba n'avait rien fait et avait attendu les yeux dans le vague que Morphée l'emporte. En moins d'une heure, les cadets étaient les derniers éveillés. Neige se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant les étoiles. Toboe s'était couché contre la pierre froide et avait regardé la louve, ne se lassant pas d'observer l'ondulation de ses cheveux sous la fine brise, le mouvement léger de ses épaules, au rythme de sa respiration… Léger ? Ah non, pas toujours. Le jeune loup compta un, deux, trois puis quatre soupirs avant de se lever pour rejoindre Neige.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda Toboe avec innocence

- Rien, assura la louve

- Tu mens mal.

- J'aurais pu éviter que vous soyez blessé ! C'est de ma faute…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'aurai pu éviter ce massacre mais… Il m'a dit de me taire. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Qui donc Neige ? Qui ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…, la louve attrapa la main de Toboe puis reprit, Il n'y a que près de toi que je peux penser. »

N'écoutant que son instinct, Neige se cacha dans le cou du jeune loup. Il ne réagit d'abord pas puis, reprenant ses esprits, il enserra la louve. Sentant qu'elle se détendait, Toboe l'entraîna l'abri, dans le hangar. Ils se couchèrent côte à côte, sous formes de loups. Alors que Neige s'endormait, Toboe ressassait dans son esprit les révélations de la jeune louve. Il posa sur la forme endormie à ses côtés un regard tendre, elle lui répondrait. Un jour, il lui demandait et elle lui répondrait. Il ne réussit pourtant pas à s'endormir et resta éveillé, écoutant la respiration tranquille de Neige.

Un peu avant l'aube, Neige s'éveilla. Elle fut étonnée de rencontrer le regard clair de Toboe. Il n'avait pas dormi. Ça se voyait. Elle se dégagea lentement d'entre ses pattes, ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine au cours de la nuit et passa ses doigts dans le poil doux de l'animal. « Je vais faire un tour, murmura-t-elle, tu rassureras Tsume ? ». Toboe courba l'échine sous les caresses et ne put que promettre, la laissant partir à contre cœur. Mais il connaissait assez bien Tsume pour savoir que s'il ne les voyait pas tous les deux, il envisagerait les pires scénarios et partirait automatiquement à leur recherche. Neige avait eu raison de mettre en garde le jeune loup, en se réveillant, Tsume regarda autour de lui, avisa la forme endormie de Hige, celle de Kiba, Toboe déjà éveillé et ne posa qu'une seule question : « Où est-elle ? ». A moitié rassuré sur le sort de sa sœur, Tsume s'assit dans un coin et cala sa tête entre ses bras. Hige émergea du sommeil quelques temps après puis ce fut le tour de Kiba. C'est celui qui avait été le plus blessé, à croire qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la fille-fleur. Ce qui était, tout bien réfléchi, assez plausible. Neige ne rentrait pas. A quelques rues de là, la jeune louve se promenait en ruminant. Non mais elle avait complètement perdu les pédales hier soir ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'attacher ainsi ? Et de parler aussi librement ? Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Hori ne s'était pas manifesté devant l'humeur massacrante de la louve mais il interrompit soudain les pensées ravageuses de Neige pour lui indiquer des éclats de voix non loin.

En regardant discrètement de plus près, Neige reconnut une louve, sous forme humaine qui hurlait sur des hommes. Elle se souvint brutalement que la meute était passée à côté d'elle un jour, dans une ville, quand Cheza était encore parmi eux. La fille-fleur avait affirmé à Kiba qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle avait encouragé la louve à devenir elle-même. Et cette même louve se tenait en très mauvaise posture. N'écoutant que son courage, Neige se précipita devant la louve et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Suis-moi ! ». Ordonna-t-elle. Et la louve la suivit sans se poser plus de questions. L'excellente condition physique des deux louves les maintenait avec une belle avance mais n'était pas suffisante pour distancer leurs poursuivants. Car les hommes les avaient prit en chasse et leur couraient après. En moins de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le hangar. Les louves en premières, la nouvelle louve dérapant sur le sol, suivit de près par Neige, qui s'attira le regard noir de son frère. Et derrière elles, les humains, qui hurlait avec cette croyance propre aux hommes que les insultes étaient forcément utiles. Ils n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir les quatre loups qui peuplaient le hangar avant que ceux-ci ne leur sautent à la gorge. Bien que furieux, les animaux épargnèrent les humains et les laissèrent partir. La nouvelle louve avait un pelage noir, avec des reflets bleus, et des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu profond. Hige ne pouvait décrocher son regard de l'arrivante. Celle-ci alla s'asseoir dans un coin, essoufflée. Toboe avait eu tellement peur en voyant les humains poursuivre Neige qu'il souriait maintenant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tsume ne lâchait pas sa sœur des yeux, se demandant comment elle arrivait à avoir des ennuis en si peu de temps. Kiba restait silencieux, son regard dur posé sur la jeune louve noire.

« - Où étais-tu passée, l'interrogea le loup blanc

- Nulle-part, je me promenais quand je suis tombée sur elle. Elle avait des ennuis.

- Tu n'as pas à t'enfuir ! Pas sans nous prévenir ! Imagines qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, le loup blanc avait élevé la voix

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part. » Lui fit froidement remarquer la jeune louve.

Kiba la regarda avec rage puis, sans que rien ne l'annonce, la gifla de toutes ses forces. Plus surprise que vraiment blessée, Neige tomba au sol, une main sur sa joue. En moins de deux secondes, le loup blanc se trouva au sol, plaqué par Tsume.

« - Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, grogna Tsume

- Laisse-le, ordonna Neige, c'est le Guide. Moi, je pars. »

Son frère la regarda avec surprise, étonné de son départ. Mais il comprenait. Il avait déjà entendu ce ton, cette voix sans appel. Elle Savait. Il ne fallait pas tuer Kiba. Le loup à la cicatrice lâcha le guide blanc à regret. Il lui aurait bien tranché la gorge.

* * *

><p>Alors? ça vous a plu (remarquez que je m'adresse sûrement à plusieurs personnes pour rien...)<p>

une 'tite review?


	7. Un passé

Bonjour les gens :) comment ça va bien? (mode bonne humeur ON) allez, un autre chapitre, dans celui-ci (qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, je l'avoue) on en apprend un peu plus sur Neige (qui, je le précise encore, m'appartient totalement)

Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en pensez bien sûr parce que sinon, je sais pas ce que vous pensez (logique non?)

Merci à Luna Sylva toujours, j'espère que tu aimeras encore ;)

(d'ailleurs, je m'excuse mais je ne suis pas douée pour les dialogues... donc voilà, je suis désolée si ils sont minables T.T)

Voilà, bonne lecture ;) (enfin j'espère)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Un passé<span>

Neige allait partir. Hori était d'accord avec elle. Malgré le contrôle qu'il pouvait effectuer sur son hôte, il arrivait parfois que la jeune louve lui échappe et les pouvoirs d'Horiginel étaient bien trop puissants pour prendre le moindre risque. Tsume savait que sa sœur ne serait jamais loin et qu'elle suivrait certainement la meute sans se faire remarquer. Il fallait juste qu'elle mette de la distance entre Kiba et elle. Mais Toboe n'en savait rien et à l'idée de la voir partir, il paniqua. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, Neige allait réellement partir. Elle fit ses adieux à Hige et Blue, la nouvelle louve, enlaça longuement Tsume puis adressa un petit signe de la main à Toboe. Si elle le touchait, s'il la touchait, toute sa détermination volerait en éclat. Alors elle fuyait, sans se retourner.

Toboe se tourna vers Tsume, les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant pas qu'il laisse partir sa sœur sans rien faire. Il aurait pu essayer de la retenir tout de même ! Puis le regard du jeunot se posa sur Kiba. C'était de sa faute. Il le détestait. Sans un mot, il se lança à la poursuite de la louve, bien décidé à la ramener dans la meute. Ou à s'exiler avec elle. Il la rattrapa vite, elle n'était pas allée très loin. Dans le hangar, l'ambiance s'était alourdie. Kiba s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, presque endormi. A l'opposé, Blue et Hige discutaient en chuchotant.

« - Neige ! Neige !

- Va-t-en Toboe !

- Non, attends ! »

Le jeune loup attrapa la main de Neige qui se dégagea brutalement. Blessé, Toboe ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus la toucher. Voyant que le jeune loup brun reculait, la louve s'arrêta et s'excusa platement :

« - Pardon Toboe, je ne peux pas te toucher…

- Mais pourquoi ?, interrogea le loup

- Car sinon, je ne l'entendrais plus et je voudrais rester.

- Entendre qui ?

_- Ne dis rien !_, hurla Hori dans la tête de Neige

- Je ne peux rien dire… ». Les larmes aux yeux, Neige essayait de ne pas se serrer contre Toboe

Les ordres d'Horiginel compressaient le crâne de la louve et l'empêchaient d'avoir des pensées fluides et sensées. Elle voulait qu'il s'arrête de parler. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ses conseils, tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

« - Qui te parle Neige ?, reprit Toboe

- Lui… Si je te touche, je penserais. Il ne faut pas. C'est à lui de s'occuper de ça, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- Tu devrais pouvoir penser par toi-même, affirma le jeune loup

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut que je parte.

- Que voudrais-tu faire ?

- Il faut que je parte, répéta Neige

- Non, je te demande ce que toi tu voudrais.

- Rester avec toi » Murmura la louve noire.

_Ne fais pas ça, ne le touches pas ! Non !_

Hori eu beau déployer toute son énergie, il ne réussit pas à empêcher Neige de prendre la main du jeune loup. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent dans la rue, discrètement surveillés par l'œil noir d'un grand frère. Tsume les avait suivis et observait les deux loups du haut d'un toit. Il s'était promis que Neige ne souffrirait plus jamais. Et Kiba l'avait déjà frappée. Si sa sœur ne l'en avait pas empêché, le loup blanc serait maintenant au sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Le loup gris sourit en dévoilant ses crocs à cette idée… Tentante. Les deux jeunes se posèrent finalement à la tombée de la nuit. Heureux qu'ils s'arrêtent enfin, Tsume se cala confortablement sur une corniche et surveilla le reste de la rue. Quelques mètres plus bas, Toboe profitait de la proximité de Neige. Elle commença à tout lui raconter, tout ce qui s'était passé, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Le jeune loup écoutait sans l'interrompre.

« Tu vois Toboe, toi, tu as été heureux. Je le sais, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Moi, j'ai vécu avec le père de Tsume, il disait qu'il était le mien aussi mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il me battait. Il ne m'a jamais aimée. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si ma mère l'avait trompé avec un humain. Mais il me détestait. Il me frappait chaque soir. Tsume s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir me protéger… Il n'a que deux ans de plus que nous tu sais. Avant il savait si bien sourire… Et rire aussi. Mais quand l'autre a commencé à me battre, il a tout perdu. Un jour, j'ai tout su. L'autre me l'a jeté au visage, comme une insulte. Alors… Tsume l'a poussé. Il est tombé au sol. Il s'est cogné contre un meuble. Et il est mort. Tout ce sang… Et la voix qui me disait quoi faire. Alors, je l'ai écouté. J'ai donné des conseils à Tsume pour être sûre que personne ne le retrouve. Et j'ai mis le feu à la maison. Enfin… J'ai laissé la voix me contrôler. Et nous avons mis feu à la maison. Tout brûlait autour de nous. A un moment, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, j'ai repris le contrôle… Et je me suis brûlée. Alors j'ai abandonné la bataille. Et je me suis enfuie. J'ai abandonné Tsume, je suis partie dans la direction opposée. Ça faisait quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas revu, avant de vous rencontrer. Tu sais ce que c'est, quatre ans sans voir la seule personne qui vous a jamais aimé ? »

La voix de la louve se brisa. Elle reprit doucement :

« - Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, je ne pourrais pas te protéger…

- Alors reste, l'implora Toboe en ignorant le reproche à demi voilé

- Je…

- S'il te plait. »

Les yeux dorés de Toboe croisèrent les yeux noirs de Neige. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser le jeune loup l'approcher. Il était dangereux sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui ferait faire n'importe quoi. Apaisée, elle s'appuya contre l'épaule du jeune loup sans remarquer le trouble qui avait envahi Toboe. Neige s'endormit dans cette position en ayant pris sa décision : elle resterait.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Tsume pleurait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'avait vu les choses de cette façon. Il s'endormit les larmes aux yeux. Et commença à rêver.

_- Non, non, laisse-moi ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras ! Mais laisse-moi !_

_Dans le coin d'un mur, recroquevillé à s'en faire mal, un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs pressent ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne veut pas entendre mais tous les sons traversent la cloison. Des cris, des coups, des pleurs. Puis un silence. Les halètements d'un animal. Quelques temps après, son père sort de la pièce et part. A la ville. La porte claque. Doucement, le garçon se lève et entre dans la chambre qu'il partage avec sa sœur. Elle est nue. Des bleus apparaissent déjà sur tout son corps. Avec délicatesse, le garçon remonte la couverture sur le corps tremblant de sa petite sœur. Les longs cheveux noirs de la fillette cachent son visage et ses larmes. Son frère se serre contre elle et l'image du garçon se trouble. Un jeune loup gris protège de son corps faible et amaigri une petite fille endormie…_

Le souvenir se troubla pour laisser place à un autre.

_La fillette a grandi, elle a douze ans maintenant. Son frère en a quatorze. Sa carrure s'est épaissie, il ressemble de moins en moins à un petit garçon, de plus en plus à un jeune homme. Elle rit. Malgré l'autre qui les attend à la maison, elle rit. Insouciante, dans ses yeux on peut tout de même voir une maturité étrange. Elle vole le bonheur. C'est tout. Mais elle est heureuse, malgré tout. Car son frère est à ses côtés, car l'épicier lui a offert une tablette de chocolat noir. Sa jupe élimée tourne autour de sa taille alors qu'elle virevolte de bonheur. Son frère esquisse seulement un sourire. Elle entre joyeusement dans la maison bancale. Le loup l'attend en soufflant. Il tourne en rond dans la pièce. Elle a couru pour rentrer plus vite et son frère est légèrement en arrière. Il entend la fillette détailler leurs achats qu'elle a faits de mémoire. Elle sort subitement la tablette et la montre au Père, fière d'elle :_

_- Et regarde, il nous l'a donnée ! _

_Le père la gifle, elle tombe au sol, apeurée. L'autre hurle, alors que le garçon entre juste dans la pièce :_

_- T'as écartée les cuisses combien de fois pour qu'il te l'offre hein ? Salope, viens que je te règle ton compte !_

_Il l'entraine vers la chambre. Les yeux de la fillette se posent sur son frère, l'appelant à l'aide. Alors, empli d'une rage sourde, le garçon se jette sur son père et le pousse violemment, l'écartant de sa sœur. Le loup s'effondre, du sang s'écoule en un mince filet à la base de son crâne. Il est mort. L'autre est mort. Mais Neige ne se réjouit pas, au contraire. Elle regarde Tsume dans les yeux. Il faut qu'il parte. Vite. _

_- Pars, passe dans la rivière, marche et court le plus vite possible. S'ils te retrouvent, tu es mort. _

_Le loup ne se pose aucune question. Il écoute sans réfléchir sa jeune sœur, son ton est trop autoritaire pour être contesté. Alors il part. Et il l'abandonne. Derrière lui, la maison est déjà un immense brasier._

* * *

><p>Alors? je me débrouille comment? un 'tit commentaire?<p>

(après relecture, je trouve mes dialogues niaiseux à en mourir... Beurk! mais bon. j'attends votre avis ;) )


	8. Montagnes

bonjoooooouuuuuuuuuuuuur! Me revoilà, ayant dépassé ma flemme monstrueuse j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre^^

Merci beaucoup à Luna Sylva et Little wolf of snow pour vos reviews! Merci les filles, je vous adore, vous êtes ma motivation

je n'aouterai qu'une chose avant de vous laisser lire: c'est la faute des Dragons!

Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Montagnes<span>

Neige ouvrit les yeux en entendant un cliquetis argenté à hauteur de sa hanche. Toboe avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune louve. Elle sourit devant le visage endormi du loup. Il était si beau… Deux yeux clairs s'ouvrirent subitement, rencontrant le regard sombre de la louve. Il lui fit un grand sourire et dégagea avec délicatesse les cheveux qui tombaient devant le visage de Neige.

« - Qu'as-tu décidé ?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

- Je reste.

- Et Kiba ?

- Il n'y a plus de Kiba, il n'y a qu'un Guide. »

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du loup. Elle allait rester. Il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue brûlée de la louve qui rougit fortement. Ne s'attardant pas, les deux louveteaux rejoignirent le hangar. Une ombre grise les suivit un moment puis Tsume regagna le hangar avant les deux jeunes, rassurés sur leur destination. Kiba ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'absence du loup gris. Neige et Toboe arrivèrent un peu après lui, main dans la main. Le regard de pur dédain que lança la jeune louve au meneur de la meute fit sourire son grand frère. La meute se remit en route, accompagnée maintenant de Blue, vers le château de Darcia. L'ambiance générale de la meute s'était considérablement refroidie. Kiba marchait toujours en tête, seul, derrière lui, Hige draguait Blue. Ignorant royalement le reste du monde, Toboe et Neige précédaient Tsume. Le loup gris ne voyait plus d'un très bon œil le jeune loup brun depuis qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de sa sœur. Mais il devait avouer ne jamais avoir vu la jeune louve aussi heureuse. Et puis Toboe n'était pas un Guide lui, s'il brisait le cœur de Neige, Tsume pourrait la venger tranquillement. Un large sourire traversa la figure du loup gris à cette conclusion.

La meute s'arrêta dans une forêt après une journée de marche. D'après Hori, ils devaient traverser la forêt puis un canyon, une vallée, une plaine enneigée et enfin, ils accéderaient au château de Darcia. La nouvelle ne mit pas vraiment en joie la meute. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de marche devant eux. Blue et Hige avaient fait une bonne chasse et les loups rassasiés profitaient de l'ombre. Tsume gardait un air renfrogné devant les jeux de Neige et Toboe. Sa sœur capta son regard et sourit malicieusement. Sans prévenir, elle sauta à la gorge du loup gris, se transformant en louve. La prenant au jeu, Tsume commença à la poursuivre. Le jeu du frère et de la sœur continua avant que Neige y mette fin. Elle immobilisa le loup gris, surpris par autant de force dans un si petit corps. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille et murmura : « Ça t'apprendra à m'espionner ». Déçu de s'être fait repérer mais aussi fier de sa sœur, pour sa force et son habileté à le pister. Il se dégagea d'un coup de rein et grogna amicalement.

Epuisé par l'attitude gamine des deux loups, Kiba les regardait avec dédain mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Neige lui tira la langue. En signe de défi et pour bien montrer à son frère qu'elle se fichait de son avis, elle alla s'asseoir près de Toboe et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du louveteau. Le loup roux lança un regard désolé à Tsume, comme pour s'excuser. Mais ses yeux montraient tellement de bonheur qu'il n'était vraiment pas crédible.

Les loups s'endormirent donc, Blue près d'Hige, Toboe et Neige sous le regard noir de Tsume et Kiba seul, ignoré de tous. Dans la nuit, Neige se décala et perdit le contact avec le loup roux. _Attention !_, hurla Hori dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et entendit des murmures autour d'elle.

_- Nous n'aurions pas dû…_

_- Tu sais que nous n'avions pas le choix._

_- Oui, les humains respecteront la forêt si nous continuons de piéger les loups._

_- Ceux-là sont différents. _

_- Nous devons les piéger._

Neige regarda autour d'elle avec méfiance, cherchant la source des voix. Soudain, un éclair traversa son esprit : les arbres. Ils parlaient entre eux. Et les avaient apparemment piégés ! Des aboiements et des éclats de voix parvenaient déjà aux oreilles des loups, précédant leurs propriétaires. Neige réveilla d'abord Tsume puis Kiba, Blue, Hige et Toboe. Elle regarda fixement le meneur qui l'écouta :

« - La forêt nous a piégés. Kiba, je vais ouvrir une brèche. Assures-toi que Toboe reste près de toi ou je ne pourrais rien faire. Tsume ?

- Je reste derrière toi, assura le loup gris.

- Bien. Blue, Hige, je vous fais confiance, suivez Kiba. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, dit platement le loup blanc.

- Bon, Toboe, reste loin de moi. »

Tous les loups prirent position : Kiba en tête puis Toboe, Blue et Hige. Neige s'agenouilla et interrogea Hori :

_- Prêt ?_

_- Depuis le début de cette nuit !_

Elle appuya ses paumes au sol et laissa la voix faire le reste. Ses pupilles devinrent vertes, les arbres s'écartèrent devant elle. Kiba ne se posa aucune question et avança dans le passage. Le louveteau le suivit, inquiet. Neige menait un vrai supplice. Les arbres résistaient et la force d'Hori n'était pas suffisante. Elle poussa ses limites à bout et se redressa. Elle avança, séparant les arbres devant la meute et les refermant derrière eux. Ils sortirent de la forêt après dix minutes de course. Neige s'effondra, épuisée par l'effort que lui demandait Hori. La forêt reprit ses droits. Les voix des humains éclatèrent. Les arbres les guidaient vers les loups. Tsume prit Neige dans ses bras et rejoignit la meute qui ne s'était pas arrêtée. Ils couraient, en direction d'une chaîne rocheuse où ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri. Toboe se retourna trois fois avant de se faire sèchement rabrouer par Tsume qui lui conseilla de regarder devant lui. Les loups se réfugièrent dans une petite grotte pour la nuit, persuadés qu'ils avaient semé les humains et les chiens. Fiévreuse, épuisée, Neige était veillée par Tsume et Blue, Toboe ayant la ferme interdiction de l'approcher. Kiba et Hige surveillait l'horizon depuis presque deux heures lorsque le gros loup brun aperçut un nuage de poussière et secoua ses compagnons. Chaque animal reprit sa place, Tsume fermant la marche en portant sa sœur dans ses bras. Une voiture les poursuivait. Ils étaient presque au pied des roches qui les mettrait définitivement à l'abri lorsque plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Tsume s'effondra et Neige roula au sol. Kiba avisa la situation et prit Neige dans ses bras pendant qu'Hige aidait le loup gris, blessé à la cheville. Une fois la jeune louve déposée derrière un rocher, près de Toboe et Blue, le Guide fit demi-tour pour porter Tsume. Une fois les six loups abrités, les humains firent demi-tour, abandonnant la poursuite. Tsume chassa Kiba et Hige avec mauvaise humeur avant de s'effondrer près de Neige, caressant les longs cheveux noirs. Il avait failli. Il ne l'avait pas protégée. Elle aurait pu mourir.

« - Dormons ici, quelque chose à l'air d'effrayer les humains dans cette montagne, remarqua Blue

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que le Guide est avec nous, les portes sont ouvertes. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, alors, qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	9. Hommes

Bonjour! désolée pour cette horrible absence qui ne dépendait pas du tout de moi TT j'espère que vous êtes toujours là!

Merci encore à Little wolf of snow et Luna Sylva pour leur soutien sans faille et puisque le retard est affreux, je poste un deuxième chapire de suite!

Allez, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Hommes<span>

Les six bêtes tournèrent la tête vers Neige. Elle avait parlé d'une voix claire malgré l'épuisement. Le meneur la regarda avec surprise. Elle savait. Elle n'avait pas menti. La petite meute s'installa pour la nuit entre deux rochers. Neige se coucha contre son frère, le loup gris tremblait. Sa blessure n'arrangeait rien. Il avait eu tellement peur sans vouloir l'avouer. Peur de la perdre. A jamais cette fois. Toboe n'osa pas s'approcher des deux loups pendant qu'ils discutaient dans la pénombre. Le louveteau se coucha donc sur le sol de pierre froid, horriblement seul lui sembla-t-il. Blue et Hige montèrent la garde sous la lune. Kiba regarda le couple en pensant à Cheza. Et à une autre louve blanche qu'il avait laissée dans ces montagnes il y avait si longtemps…

La meute allait se remettre en route lorsqu'une flèche se planta dans le sol meuble. Kiba caressa les plumes noires et rassura immédiatement ses congénères :

« Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Ce sont des indiens. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, trois hommes et une femme sautèrent d'un rocher. Ils atterrirent devant la meute dont les membres étaient tous sous forme de loups et prêts à se battre. Tsume boita pour se placer devant Neige qui eut un soupir fatigué. Elle en avait marre d'être surprotégée, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle détailla discrètement les quatre indiens. Les trois hommes avaient beaucoup de points communs : des cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres, une peau mate… Deux d'entre eux se ressemblaient encore plus, sûrement des frères. Ils étaient plus jeunes que le dernier qui regardait tantôt les loups devant lui tantôt la femme en essayant d'évaluer les mâles. Il la considérait comme sienne apparemment. Mais l'indienne n'avait pas vraiment l'air au courant de la situation. Elle ne ressemblait d'ailleurs pas aux autres : ses yeux étaient bleus, très clairs, et sa peau blanche. Ses cheveux bruns, mi longs, tombaient sur ses épaules en vagues. Elle ne se gênait pas pour détailler Tsume. S'attirant ainsi le regard noir du plus vieux des indiens. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Kiba. Le loup blanc frémit et s'approcha en courbant la tête. L'humaine avait disparu pour laisser place à une louve couleur de neige. Les deux animaux s'observèrent longuement puis la louve blanche leur fit signe de la suivre. Rassurée par l'attitude de leur Guide, la meute emboita le pas aux indiens, Tsume en essayant de moins boiter.

Ils arrivèrent au camp peu de temps après. Le canyon était un vrai labyrinthe. Les pierres rouges luisaient autour des loups sans qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivent à les distinguer. Les indiens ne s'écartèrent pas devant les loups comme s'ils étaient des bêtes moribondes, bien au contraire, les enfants se pressaient pour les toucher, les caresser… La louve blanche semblait très amusée par la situation. La meute, elle, était plutôt gênée par les embrassades et le traitement que leur faisaient subir ces sales gosses. Seul Kiba était à l'aise. La louve blanche s'arrêta devant un tipi de peau et ne s'adressa qu'à Tsume :

« Tu pourras te faire soigner ici si tu veux. »

Elle conduisit ensuite la meute au-delà d'une barrière rocheuse, dans un couloir unique qui partait du campement et débouchait… Dans une plaine merveilleuse. Les brins d'herbe se couchaient sous le vent, une forêt accueillante bruissait de gibier, une rivière calme et poissonneuse coupait la plaine avant de disparaître sous le couvert des arbres. Des fleurs multicolores embaumaient l'air de douces odeurs sans pour autant perturber le flair des loups. Cet endroit était tout simplement parfait. La louve blanche s'éloigna en laissant la meute s'installer. Un creux dans la plaine les protégeait du vent et suffisait amplement à la meute. Tsume s'éloigna vers le tipi, avouant finalement qu'il avait bien trop mal et que la balle devait être encore à l'intérieur. Neige se leva et proposa à Toboe de lui apprendre à chasser. Le jeune loup, heureux de se retrouver seul avec la louve depuis un moment accepta immédiatement l'invitation. Les deux cadets de la meute prirent donc la direction de la forêt sous l'œil amusé d'Hige. Kiba proposa aux loups restants de leur présenter les indiens et le chef du clan. Le couple approuva, curieux de découvrir le lien qu'entretenait leur meneur avec les indiens.

Tsume boita, honteux de sa faiblesse, sous le regard des indiens. Aucun ne fut pourtant assez fou pour lui proposer son aide. Il s'annonça tout de même avant d'entrer dans le tipi du guérisseur. Une voix étouffée lui répondit et il poussa la porte de peau. L'ambiance à l'intérieur du tipi était différente de celle qu'il avait imaginée. La lumière du soleil traversait facilement le cuir tanné et une clarté douce envahissait la pièce. Le loup gris se retrouva soudainement nez à truffe avec le guérisseur. Ou plutôt la guérisseuse. La belle louve blanche qui les avait escortés tenait une place importante dans le clan. Elle se présenta, nullement perturbée :

« - Moi, c'est Mina. Je suis guérisseuse.

- Tsume » répondit sobrement le loup gris.

Bien qu'étonnée par sa réponse abrupte, Mina ne le montra pas et examina la patte du loup. Une grimace tordit le visage de Tsume avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler et n'échappa pas à l'œil exercé de la jeune guérisseuse.

« Tu n'as que l'os fissuré en fait, je vais te mettre un bandage et il faudra le changer tous les jours. Tu as de la chance que la balle soit ressortie. Mais je t'interdis de trop forcer sur ta patte, sinon tu la casseras pour de bon et tu devras rester ici pendant que mon frère court après le paradis. »

_Ça ne me déplairait pourtant pas de rester ici, au lieu de suivre l'autre illuminé_, pensa brièvement Tsume. Puis, comprenant enfin le sens des dernières paroles de la louve blanche, Tsume réagit. Son… Frère ?

« - Ton frère ?, interrogea-t-il donc un peu trop brusquement

- Oui, sourit Mina, mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ait rien dit. Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui te pousses à le suivre ? Tu n'as pas l'air très concerné par le Rakuen…

- Je protège ma sœur, qui ne reste dans cette quête que pour un louveteau qui croit au Rakuen.

- C'est pas commun, se moqua gentiment la belle louve

- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi ton frère ?

- Je ne crois pas vraiment au Rakuen… Enfin si, j'y crois mais je pense qu'il est ici, avec ceux que l'on aime. »

Le loup gris, bien qu'étonné de cette interprétation, la trouvait juste. D'ailleurs, tout en la louve resplendissait de vérité. Elle ne disait jamais ce qu'elle ne pensait pas. Comme elle avait fini de le soigner, Tsume s'en alla. Déçu de ne pas rester plus longtemps, il repartit vers leur creux.

Dans la forêt, Neige et Toboe courait. Elle lui avait montré comment pister des proies et les attraper. Le loup roux avait très vite progressé et ils avaient réunis assez de viande pour toute la meute. Les louveteaux avaient cachés leur butin et se défoulaient maintenant en faisant la course. Leurs pelages se frôlaient, Hori avaient laissé à Neige un instant de répit après l'incident de la forêt, et Toboe profitait de leur complicité retrouvée. Pendant un moment, il avait eu peur que la louve ne veuille plus de lui. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Neige était bien trop attachée à lui pour risquer de le perdre. Soudain, le loup profita d'un virage serré pour sauter sur la louve et la maintenir à terre. Joueuse, elle essaya de se dégager mais Toboe possédait tout de même beaucoup de force. Elle réussit néanmoins à desserrer l'étreinte du louveteau roux et s'enfuit à toutes pattes, invitant son compagnon à la poursuivre. Se prenant au jeu, Toboe se mit à la chasse mais la louve était bien plus rapide qu'elle ne le laissait penser et il la perdit de vue. Stratège, Neige le contourna pour le surprendre. Elle le plaqua au sol, fière d'elle avant de se rendre compte que sans Hori, elle était vraiment trop faible pour lutter. Le loup reprit le dessus, la maintenant contre le sol. Il l'observait de ses grands yeux dorés. Son regard rieur plongea dans celui de Neige. Elle reprit forme humaine, une deuxième nature chez elle, pas seulement un camouflage. Au dessus d'elle, Toboe la maitrisait encore plus facilement. Le loup se transforma en humain, ramenant ainsi des forces égales. Les deux loups se relevèrent en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Ils rentrèrent au creux, trouvant là-bas un Tsume de fort méchante humeur qui les regarda d'un œil sombre lorsqu'ils débarquèrent en se tenant la main. Ils ne faisaient pourtant rien de mal. Mais le loup gris n'acceptait pas que sa sœur ne s'éloigne trop de lui. Les trois autres loups arrivèrent peu de temps après et dévorèrent sans retenue le gibier que leur avaient apporté les cadets. Puis, sur la promesse que le lendemain ils se joindraient aux indiens pour leur repas, les loups s'endormirent. Tsume ne cacha pas sa mauvaise humeur lorsque Neige se coucha contre Toboe mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

><p>alors? c'était bien?<p>

une 'tite review?


	10. Soeurs

comme promis, un autre chapitre ;) (pour me faire pardonner ^^')

j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Sœurs<span>

Les jours passaient sans se presser. Les loups se trouvaient dans une parenthèse douce et fragile. Monde au bord du Monde. Kiba passait beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur, profitant d'être rentré chez lui. Tsume avait finalement accepté avoir besoin de soins et se rendaient docilement au tipi de Mina, apprivoisé. Neige et Toboe profitait pleinement des moments où Tsume ne les surveillait pas pour vaquer à leurs occupations sans subir le regard du frère de la louve noire. Hige et Blue continuaient de se tourner autour, sans oser faire le premier pas. Ce qui amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup les cadets de la meute. La vie passait lentement. Mais Kiba était tendu vers quelque chose. A l'horizon. Et la meute sentait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait se remettre en marche.

Un soir, la décision fut prise : la meute partirait au petit matin. Les préparatifs furent brefs. Bientôt, la petite meute était prête à partir. Mina les accompagna jusqu'à la prairie puis laissa un autre indien les guider jusqu'à la forêt. Avant qu'elle ne se détourne, Kiba avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Mais la louve blanche cherchait désespérément à atteindre Tsume du regard. Neige lui lança un signe de la main, désolée. Son frère était parti et ne se retournerait pour rien au monde. Les yeux tristes de la louve blanche n'échappèrent pas à Kiba qui effleura la joue de sa sœur. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura :

« - Promets-moi de revenir et de me le ramener.

- Je ne peux pas promettre Mina.

- Essaye.

- Je ferai mon possible, ça je te le promets. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et retourna au camp en cachant ses larmes.

Neige détourna les yeux, gênée. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tsume. Et vite. L'indien qui les accompagnait n'était pas très bavard et la traversée de la plaine se fit en silence. Arrivés à la forêt, il leur laissa quelques indications : la plaine glacée qui les attendait durcissait les cœurs les plus tendres, répandait le malheur et le découragement dans les esprits. Les loups promirent d'être prudents. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, un chant triste s'éleva. Mélancolique. Mélange doux amer de chants indiens et du hurlement des loups. Mina. La meute s'arrêta pour écouter.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?, s'interrogea Tsume

- C'est une promesse. Elle dit : "je t'attendrai". »

C'était Kiba qui avait assuré la traduction. Alors que le chant s'éteignait, la meute se remit en marche. Kiba devant. Tsume resta un peu plus longtemps sur place. Personne ne le vit mais une larme perla délicatement avant de disparaître. Pour lui-même, il murmura : « Je reviendrai ». Puis il reprit son masque d'indifférence et houspilla Toboe pour accélérer l'allure. Neige eut un sourire sous cape.

La meute stoppa à la tombée de la nuit, aux limites de la forêt. L'air s'était subitement rafraichi. La plaine glacée s'étendait à perte de vue. Kiba décida qu'ils passeraient la nuit sur place. Blue et Hige se rapprochèrent insensiblement pour se protéger du froid pendant que Tsume s'allongeait seul. Kiba prit place presque sur la neige, au plus près de l'appel de Cheza. Les cadets de la meute se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Respirations tranquilles, engourdissement. Paix. Silence.

Neige fut tirée du sommeil par une sensation très désagréable. Tsume la secouait. Elle pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et se décolla avec difficultés de la fourrure douce de Toboe. Dans un grognement, elle lança un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas parce qu'il était frustré qu'il devait l'empêcher de vivre sa vie ! La meute se mit en route péniblement. Les longs courants d'air glacé fouettaient la meute. Frigorifiée, Neige se transforma en louve. Elle avançait vaillamment, luttant contre la fatigue et la faim. Toboe ne pouvait en dire autant. Il trainait à l'arrière, soutenu par Neige de loin. Le pelage de la jeune louve n'était pas aussi épais que celui des autres loups et elle ne pouvait s'éloigner de la chaleur réconfortante de Tsume. Entourée de Blue et Hige, elle attendit patiemment que Toboe les rejoigne.

Avant que le jeune loup n'atteigne l'îlot de chaleur, Kiba hurla :

« Vous bougez oui ! »

Cette intonation… Neige frissonna mais pas de froid cette fois. La peur n'échappa pas à l'œil de son frère. Les loups se remirent en marche, difficilement. Kiba avançait devant, seul. Les autres suivaient dans un groupe compact, espérant oublier le froid. Soudain, Toboe qui marchait tout contre Neige trébucha. La louve noire perdit le contact. Tout alla très vite.

Reprenant forme humaine, elle s'agenouilla dans la neige. La tête entre les mains. Tsume paniqua, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Toboe voulut la prendre dans ses bras, la calmer, mais il fut violemment écarté de la jeune louve. Kiba se plaça en barrage devant la jeune fille, les yeux fous, écartant sauvagement quiconque s'approcherait d'elle. Tsume se lança sur le loup blanc qui le saisit à l'épaule. Un horrible craquement résonna dans le vent. Le loup gris s'effondra. Toboe tentait par tous les moyens d'approcher Neige. Elle avait l'air de tellement souffrir… Mais le loup blanc ne le laissait pas passer, empêchant ainsi Neige de se sortir de la vision. Elle se releva, tremblante. C'était fini. Toboe la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Kiba l'interrogea sans autre succès que de la faire pleurer. Elle murmura entre ses lèvres gelées : « Là-bas… un abri pour la nuit ». La meute se remit en marche silencieusement, Tsume grimaçant sous la douleur. En effet, lorsque la nuit allait les engloutir, ils atteignirent un pic rocheux. Le sol était froid mais sec et les pierres les protégeaient du vent. Neige n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Ses yeux noirs, grands ouverts, paraissaient vides. Il en sortait pourtant un torrent de larmes. Sans un sursaut, sans un cri, Neige pleurait. Toboe s'était couché contre elle, sous forme de loup, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la réchauffer. Tsume gémissait de douleur pendant que Blue essayait de le soigner.

Kiba hurlait à s'en casser la voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ! Dis-moi ! Mais arrête de chialer et dis-moi bordel ! »

Le loup blanc enchainait insulte sur insulte. Sa litanie durait depuis presque dix minutes et Neige était au plus mal. Les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, se balançant doucement, elle retenait près d'elle le loup roux. Blue examinait la blessure de Tsume. L'os était cassé. La tâche était ardue car le loup gris refusait de tenir en place et faisait tout pour se rapprocher de sa sœur, la protéger, l'aider. Soudain, Hige qui était resté immobile se leva et déclara d'une voix froide :

« Va te défouler ailleurs Kiba. Ça suffit. »

A la surprise de tous, le loup blanc se leva et obéit. Il slaloma entre les pierres, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin. Un cri de rage retentit, rebondissant sur les rochers. Neige se recroquevilla. Elle avait l'impression de revoir son père. De plus, ses visions l'obsédaient. Non, ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait se produire. Des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours sur ses joues, elle posa son regard sur Toboe, couché contre sa cuisse. L'image du loup se troubla, elle le revit tel qu'il était dans sa vision : mort.

* * *

><p>Alors? Alors?<p> 


	11. Frère

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, maintenant que j'ai à nouveau du temps ;) (et moins la flemme, avouons-le^^)

Merci à Luna Sylva d'être (toujours) à mes côtés :') oui, je suis sadique mais voilà vite la suite^^

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Frère.<span>

Dans la nuit, une voix murmurait à l'oreille de Toboe. Couché contre Neige, il se détacha doucement de l'étreinte légère. La voix le guidait. Il l'écouta, perplexe, naïf. Il se retrouva devant Tsume. L'épaule du loup, broyée, pendait lamentablement. N'écoutant que la voix, le loup roux apposa ses mains sur le membre blessé. Sous ses doigts, une douce lueur s'étendit sur la blessure. Stupéfait, le louveteau sentit les os bouger, se reconstruire. Epuisé, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait inconsciemment. _Bravo jeune loup, _souffla la voix, _je suis fière de toi. _Il se recoucha contre Neige, laissant la voix mystérieuse s'envoler.

« - Debout !

- Laisse-le Tsume, tu vois bien qu'il dort !

- C'est pour ça que je veux le réveiller !

- Toboe, réveille-toi… »

La voix douce de Neige eut plus d'effet que celle, colérique, de son frère. Le loup roux ouvrit les yeux, étonné de voir le soleil si haut dans le ciel. Hige et Blue surveillait Kiba du coin de l'œil pendant que celui-ci ne se détournait pas de la direction qu'il avait choisi. Tsume, le regard sombre mais apparemment en pleine forme, secoua une dernière fois le jeune loup. Neige l'aida à se lever mais le louveteau semblait très faible et presque incapable de marcher. L'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la jeune louve noire reprit la marche. Le vent glacial de la veille s'était effacé pour laisser place à une douce lueur. La neige craquait sous les pattes des loups. Kiba, amaigri, les yeux cernés, marchait au radar. Suivait le couple, Hige surveillant le meneur et Blue jetant des regards fréquents à l'arrière garde. Juste derrière elle, s'encourageant l'un l'autre, les cadets de la petite meute avançaient avec difficulté, veillés par Tsume. Mais il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. A part Kiba, qui n'avait visiblement pas dormi et passé sa colère sur les rochers, tous les loups étaient reposés. Tsume avait guéri durant la nuit, par une sorte de miracle alors que Blue assurait que son épaule était cassée la veille. Neige n'avait pas très bien dormi et pendant un instant, des cauchemars avaient survolés son sommeil. Mais une fois le loup roux à ses côtés, elle débordait d'énergie. Toboe par contre était épuisé. Lui aussi cerné, il titubait légèrement, ivre de fatigue. Au bout d'une matinée de marche, le ventre vide depuis deux jours, il s'effondra brutalement près de Neige.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était dans les bras de Tsume. La meute ne s'était arrêtée qu'une seconde, caressant l'espoir fou de sortir de cet enfer avant la nuit. En voyant le loup qu'elle aimait ouvrir les yeux, Neige poussa une petite exclamation de joie.

« - Ça va mieux ?, questionna-t-elle

- Euh… oui oui, tu peux me lâcher Tsume, je peux marcher.

- Je ne crois pas non. Tu as besoin de repos, profites-en. »

Le loup roux se renfrogna, perdant toute fierté. Non mais, de quoi il avait l'air maintenant ? Sans plus se soucier de lui, son « porteur » interrogea la louve noire :

« - Et sincèrement, t'aurais pas pu en choisir un plus costaud ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, répliqua-t-elle un sourire dans la voix

- Mais regarde ça ! Il est tout maigrichon… Et tu t'es amourachée de "ça" ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je tombe amoureuse d'Hige ? C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal…

- Non mais ça va pas non ?, le loup gris hurlait presque mais on sentait l'amusement dans sa voix, tu crois que je l'aurais laissé t'approcher ?

- Je t'entends Tsume !, beugla l'intéressé, devant eux

- Ben tant mieux, ça évitera que tu t'illusionnes !

- Qu'est ce que tu me reproches ?, Hige, la voix presque implorante, était à mourir de rire

- Tu es un pervers de quatre ans son ainé.

- Ah, c'est que ça ! Ça va alors ! »

Tsume failli s'étouffer de rage pendant qu'un rire cristallin fusait à ses côtés. Neige et Blue trouvait apparemment son rôle de grand frère protecteur plus qu'amusant. L'ambiance détendue de la meute rassura Toboe. Il avait peur que des tensions ne naissent. Mais visiblement, cette dispute n'était qu'une longue blague. Il entendit Blue demander à son compagnon en se rapprochant :

« Un pervers alors ? »

Devant son sourire, Hige ne trouva rien à répliquer que quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « maispasdutout, jenevoispasdequoiqu'ilparle, pasdutoutdutout » et se termina sur des propos inintelligibles. Suffoquant de rire, la louve aux yeux bleus taquina le loup encore un instant. Puis, mettant fin à la plaisanterie, Tsume les interpella :

« - Hige ! Blue ! Vous qui avez la boussole, on arrive quand ?

- Kiba dit qu'on sera sorti avant la nuit en se dépêchant ! »

Ne relevant même pas le surnom, leur « guide » avançait sans se poser de questions, vérifiant juste de temps à autre que tout le monde suivait. Soupirant, Tsume repartit dans la longue liste des défauts de Toboe, faisant rougir celui-ci. Neige se fichait de tout ce qu'il disait et contrait chaque nouvelle pique. Le loup roux fut étonné de voir sa compagne le défendre contre le loup gris. Tsume termina sur un très élégant, et modeste :

« - En fait, tu aurais du trouver quelqu'un qui me ressemble !

- Mais bien sûr, soupira sa sœur, toi maintenant ou toi avec Mina ? »

Rouge de honte, furieux de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu, le grand loup piqua un fard que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé chez lui. Reprenant difficilement contenance, il continua à marcher. La nuit commençait à faire scintiller le tapis de neige blanche lorsque la meute atteint la fin de la plaine glacée. Trop épuisé pour faire un pas de plus après sa nuit blanche, Kiba s'effondra lamentablement au sol, oubliant toute fierté. La meute le suivit. Toboe enfin déposé au sol remua ses membres engourdis. Bien qu'il n'ait presque pas marché de la journée, le jeune loup était encore fatigué. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pourtant pas resté longtemps éveillé la veille ? Puis, à force de réfléchir, il se souvint des pouvoirs de Neige. La force qu'elle avait déployée pour écarter les arbres était phénoménale ! Mais l'effort l'avait laissée semi-évanouie pendant presque deux jours… Neige partit chasser, cherchant entre les rares arbres quelques proies et un défouloir pour ne plus penser à ses visions.

Un temps plus tard, de retour près du maigre feu de camp avec des lapins rachitiques, la louve noire s'interrogea, espérant à moitié qu'Hori l'aide à éclaircir ses pensées :

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Hige, Blue, Toboe…, _elle retint un sanglot, _ils ne peuvent pas mourir ? S'il te plait, dis-moi !_

_- Je ne peux rien te dire jeune louve. Mon devoir est de te conduire au paradis et d'y amener tous les loups possibles._

_- Le paradis… Il existe vraiment ?_

_- Tu n'y crois pas ?_

_- Pas vraiment._

_- Je te comprends. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ta vision du paradis est meilleure que celle de Kiba._

_- Est-ce que tout ce que tu me montres va réellement se produire ?_

_- Un jour, obligatoirement. Mais réfléchis bien jeune louve, étaient-ils morts ou seulement mourants ? C'est important._

Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, la louve noire abandonna la lutte. Elle savait au fond d'elle que jamais Hori ne la laisserait jamais mourir. Etait-ce encore un indice ? Retournant tous les éléments dans sa tête, elle tenta vainement de leur trouver une logique.

Toboe ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Assise de l'autre côté des flammes, Neige discutait à présent avec Blue. Qu'elle était belle… Le regard dans le vague, le loup roux remuait ses suggestions :

_- Est-ce que moi aussi je posséderais ces pouvoirs ? Je ne serais donc pas vraiment inutile ?_

_- Voyons jeune loup, qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?_

A peine surpris par l'intervention de la voix dans son esprit, Toboe tourna brièvement le regard vers le grand loup gris.

_- Je vois…_, reprit la voix, _moi, je t'interdis de penser ça ! Tu es loin d'être inutile, tu es Guérisseur !_

_- Un Guérisseur ? C'est grâce à moi que Tsume n'est plus blessé ?_

_- Exactement !_

_- Qui es-tu ?_, demanda-t-il après un instant de silence

_- Je m'appelle Lunea. _

_- C'est très beau._

_- Merci !_

Une tape amicale le sortit de sa discussion avec Lunea. Tsume s'était approché discrètement et lui tendait une pièce de viande.

« Arrêtes de la mater »

Un sourire doux s'étendait pourtant sur les lèvres du loup et Toboe comprit que Tsume avait fini par l'accepter dans sa vie. Et par extension, dans celle de Neige. La louve noire lui sourit à travers les flammes avant de venir près de lui. Rassuré, le jeune loup l'entoura de ses bras. Maintenant, il pourrait sûrement la protéger. Il était Guérisseur après tout.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais... Mais je rêvais de donner des pouvoirs au p'tit Toboe x)<p>

Oh et pardon pour le léger délire ^^'

Oh et (bis) je précise (je crois pas l'avoir fait) que Mina est sortie de mon esprit farfelu (donc pas touche!)

Et sinon, ça vous a plu? :)


	12. Combats

Allez, encore un chapitre!

Merci Luna Sylva, t'es troooop chou! Oui, je voulais absolument qu'il ait des pouvoirs donc bon^^

j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture)

* * *

><p><span>12 Combats<span>

Ils arrivèrent devant le château de Darcia le lendemain. Neige reconnut avec horreur le décor des ruines et des pierres. C'était là que tout allait se passer. Elle revit avec effroi les images de ses visions. Malgré l'assurance d'Hori, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Etaient-ils morts ou mourants ? Elle ne savait plus. Secouant la tête une énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient en vue du château, elle tenta de chasser la prophétie de son esprit.

« Neige ? Ça ne va pas ? »

La question de Toboe lui fit remarquer que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre… Se serrant un peu plus contre lui, elle fut incapable de répondre. Soudain persuadée d'avoir trouvé la clé de l'énigme, elle formula une dernière requête :

« Kiba, et si… Et si nous n'y allions pas tous ? Par exemple, seulement moi, Tsume et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Il n'en disait rien du tout et pour cause, il ne parlait plus depuis qu'Hige lui avait tenu tête. Tsume, il comprenait, le loup avait toujours était solitaire. Neige, il commençait à comprendre ses manières brutales l'avait effrayée dès le début. Mais Hige… Sans le gros loup brun, le guide serait toujours dans sa cage. Sans qu'il ne le montre, le loup blanc avait été vexé par l'attaque du plus doux de la meute. Il était donc si mauvais ?

Toboe ne comprenait pas. Neige voulait y aller seule. Pourquoi pas. Mais emmener Tsume… C'était illogique. Pourtant, le guide donna un bref accord. Hige renonça à discuter, persuadé que Neige faisait le bon choix. Il resta donc au camp, près de Blue et Toboe pendant que les autres partaient libérer Cheza.

Tout était allé si vite. Neige ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il c'était passé. Tsume, Kiba et elle était entré sans encombres, Darcia ne possédant pas de grandes défenses. Mais arrivés près de Cheza, tout avait dégénéré. Dans la salle, Kiba n'avait même pas réfléchi et avait agrippé la fille-fleur, s'enfuyant avec elle. Les deux autres ne demandèrent pas leur reste et laissèrent Darcia effondré. A l'extérieur, les loups avaient retrouvés leurs compagnons… Menacés par une femme. Apparemment très proche du seigneur Darcia », elle pointait sur eux une arme lourde. Acculé contre la pierre, les loups étaient foutus. Neige jura. Elle avait tout fait de travers. En les laissant de côté, elle avait permis à cette femme de les retrouver. Merde !

Dans leurs dos, une voix grave, menaçante résonna. Darcia. Un loup monstrueux, plus gros encore que Tsume ou Hige. Un œil bleu. Un œil jaune. Tsume se précipita sur la femme, détournant ainsi son attention. Il la força à la poursuivre plus haut, escaladant avec facilité les roches. La femme le suivit avec difficultés. Les autres loups se jetèrent sur Darcia. Mais il était plus fort. Ou plus désespéré. Très vite, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence les loups n'étaient pas assez puissants. La meute se scinda en deux Kiba, Blue et Hige combattant Darcia Neige et Toboe protégeant Cheza. La fille-fleur fut transportée avec beaucoup de précautions sur un haut plateau. Mais une fois en hauteur, les bruits du combat contre Darcia s'atténuèrent et il leur parvint d'autres sons… Grognements et coups de feu. Neige laissa la fille-fleur et se précipita vers son frère, pour l'aider. Un cri de douleur persuada finalement Toboe qui se lança à sa suite.

La scène était apocalyptique. Les loups ne pouvaient approcher de la femme et elle ne pouvait se risquer à les voir de trop près. Elle les mitraillait, lança parfois une gerbe d'étincelles. Soudain, Tsume trébucha et s'exposa ainsi. Neige voulut le protéger, faisant barrage de son corps. Elle grogna. La femme visa, chargea. La détonation retentit. Neige se prépara à ressentir la douleur. Rien. Plus loin, gisait Toboe. Dans un cri de rage, elle sauta à la gorge de la femme. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que la louve fasse preuve d'autant d'imprudences, elle s'effondra. Morte. Abandonnant le cadavre, la louve noire se précipita au chevet de Toboe. Dans un flash, elle entraperçut Hige et Blue, mourants. Mourants… Le loup roux respirait toujours. Il y avait un espoir. Tsume l'avait rejointe devant le corps. Reprenant forme humaine, elle débita, aussi vite que possible :

Tsume, je vais te demander plusieurs choses.

- Je t'écoute…

- Ne m'en veux surtout pas. Dès que Toboe sera revenu, emmène-le au combat. Toi aussi, il faut que tu combattes. Normalement je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Normalement… répéta-t-il abattu

Avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, la louve déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'enlaça brièvement. Cela ressemblait trop à des adieux au gout de Tsume… Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, l'image de Neige se troubla, l'enveloppant ainsi que le loup roux dans un mirage…

Pendant ce temps, Hige, Blue et Kiba se battait vaillamment. Malheureusement, Darcia était fourbe. Il saisit la belle louve aux yeux bleus et la laissa, baignant dans son sang. Hige était aveuglé par le désespoir, la rage. Facile à battre. Il fut envoyé contre un roc, près de sa compagne. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Essoufflé, les poumons brulants, Kiba voyait ses chances s'affaiblir…

Blanc. Tout était blanc. Toboe n'avait plus mal. Il ne ressentait que cette douce impression de vide et de chaleur. Ç'aurait été si simple de se laisser aller… Loin, là-bas, ailleurs… Ici.

« Toboe… »

Cette voix, si douce, connue… Une douleur vive se manifesta dans le bas du dos du jeune loup.

« Toboe. »

Neige… Non, il ne pouvait pas rester. Pour elle. Il devait revenir.

« Toboe, ouvre les yeux ! »

Les prunelles dorées du loup s'ouvrirent. Tout était toujours aussi vide mais une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs était accroupie devant lui. Une brulure mangeait la moitié de son visage. Neige. Resplendissante. Inquiète. Il essaya de se lever mais une vive douleur le clouait au sol.

Où… Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu es entre la vie et la mort Toboe… Et je vais prendre ta place.

- Neige ! Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Le Rakuen n'existe pas ! »

La jeune louve prit son visage entre ses mains. Puis, elle murmura à toute vitesse, comme si le temps leur était compté :

« Pardonne-moi, Toboe, je fais ça pour te protéger… Promets-moi… Promets-moi de suivre Tsume. Toi seul peux encore sauver Blue et Hige… Je… Pardon. »

Toboe se sentait comme aspiré vers l'extérieur, vers la couleur, la vie. Et Neige qui restait sur place ! Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il attrapa la main de la louve au dernier moment. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime », murmura-t-elle. Puis elle le laissa partir.

Lorsque Toboe reprit connaissance, il était accroupi devant le corps de Neige. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait du dos de la louve. Tsume le regardait, rageur. Sa sœur avait échangé leurs places. Elle se mourait et cet abruti ne pouvait rien faire ! Il se releva, plus triste qu'en colère et s'apprêta à suivre les derniers conseils de la jeune louve se battre. Et espérer mourir pour la rejoindre…

Le loup roux resta seul un instant, interdit. Des larmes hésitaient à déborder de ses yeux dorés. Mais il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il devait être fort. Comme Tsume qui était déjà parti. Après un dernier regard, il s'éloigna. Il ne devait plus y penser. Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle s'en sortait toujours. _Tu ne pouvais pas la soigner_, murmura Lunea dans son esprit. Peut-être… Mais il aurait tant voulu essayer…

La bataille qui opposait Darcia et Kiba faisait rage. Le loup blanc, couvert de blessures se lançaient à corps perdus dans le combat. Perchée sur un roc, déshydraté, presque fanée, Cheza le suppliait de renoncer. Il n'écoutait rien. Il se battrait jusqu'à la mort. Soudain, un loup gris se jeta sur Darcia. Tsume… Toboe le suivait de près. Guidé par Lunea, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le couple qui se mourait. Blue et Hige étaient aux portes de la mort, la respiration sifflante, ils ne se battaient même plus. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient entre eux sans que l'on sache qui, de la louve ou du loup, les versait. Lunea n'avait presque pas besoin de pousser le louveteau en avant. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Une main sur chaque loup, il leur transmit toute sa force, son espoir. Il se vidait de son énergie sans le savoir…

Tsume et Kiba combattaient à présent côte à côte. Enchainant les attaques, dans un parfait ensemble, ils avaient presque réussi à retourner la situation à leur avantage. Malheureusement, Darcia était plus déterminé. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Kiba aussi était dans ce cas-là. Il savait, au fond de lui, que Cheza ne vivrait plus longtemps. Tsume avait perdu sa sœur. Rien ne le retenait et pourtant… Il restait chez lui une infime parcelle d'espoir. Un espoir à la fourrure blanche.

* * *

><p>et sinon, ça vous a plu?<p> 


	13. Fleur

merciiii Luna Sylva, j'adore recevoir tes reviews je n'irais pas jusqu'à quinze chapitre^^' Et Neige... AHAH!

Bonne lecture j'espère^^

* * *

><p><span>13 : Fleur<span>

Darcia attaqua Tsume, cherchant à éliminer l'espoir dans ses yeux. Au dernier moment, un éclair blanc s'interposa et l'envoya rouler plus loin. Le grand loup noir se releva et chercha une fois de plus à atteindre le loup gris mais ses crocs se refermèrent sur un pelage de neige. Kiba défendait maintenant Tsume corps et âme. Alors que Darcia était de nouveau mis hors circuit grâce aux efforts conjugués des deux loups. Tsume interrogea alors le loup blanc, bien plus mal en point :

« - Pourquoi tu me protèges ?

- J'ai… J'ai promis que tu survivrais. »

Darcia attaqua de nouveau, mordant sauvagement Kiba à l'épaule. Tsume se jeta sur le dos du grand loup noir, l'écrasant presque.

_Je ne sais plus où je suis. Tout est blanc autour de moi, blanc et vide. Je sens une douleur sourde dans le bas de mon dos. Elle diminue au fur et à mesure… Hori me soigne. Je me relève et je pars. Je laisse le cadavre de la femme et je pars. Je passe à côté de Cheza, à moitié morte, les yeux secs, et je pars. _

Le loup noir aperçut subitement le loup roux qui soignait Blue et Hige. Sa cible avait changée. Il devait éliminer le Guérisseur. Sans pouvoir intervenir, les deux loups se firent jetés. Kiba resta étourdi sur le sol alors que Tsume titubait lentement. Le loup noir fut en un instant derrière Toboe. Il l'écarta sauvagement des deux blessés. Leurs souffles avaient repris un rythme régulier. Perché au dessus du jeune loup, Darcia visa la veine jugulaire. Il devait le tuer sur le coup ou il se régénèrerait. Trop faible pour se défendre après avoir soigné les deux loups, Toboe ne réagit même pas… Il vit la mâchoire se dirigeait vers sa gorge. La mort était proche… Un grand éclair faucha le loup noir, balayant les roches. Neige, un peu en hauteur, observait la scène : Blue et Hige qui s'éveillaient doucement, Kiba blessé mais en vie, Tsume et ses yeux d'espoirs, Toboe sauvé… Elle s'effondra et dévala la pente.

_Tout est noir. Je ne perçois aucun son. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Où es-tu ? Mon ami, mon amour… Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu l'as entendu ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à mes côtés ? Où est partie ta lumière ? Des voix m'arrivent. Elles me dégringolent dessus comme tombée du ciel. Des étoiles car c'est ta voix que j'entends. Elle est étouffée, comme lorsque l'on garde la tête sous l'eau. Tu m'appelles, je t'entends. Est-ce qu'il est mort au moins ? J'ai utilisé la foudre tu sais. Ça m'a à moitié tuée… Mais il allait te faire du mal. Et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tsume est à côté de toi ? Je l'entends qui s'inquiète. J'arrive, bientôt. Une voix troue la surface de mon sommeil. Hori… Est-ce que tu vas bien Hori ? _Oui, je vais bien, je suis venu te dire que je partirais bientôt petite louve. Tu as trouvé le Rakuen. Ouvres les yeux… _J'ouvre les yeux et je te vois. Ton sourire, tes larmes… Tu as pleuré ? Je ne veux pas que tu pleures… Pas à cause de moi. Je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien, je suis là. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai. Tu te serres contre moi, loup. Je t'entoure de mes bras, je noie mon visage dans ta fourrure. Je suis bien, j'ai trouvé mon Rakuen… Mon paradis, c'est toi, c'est nous._

Darcia gisait, foudroyé. Mort. Une belle femme translucide se pencha sur son corps… Hamona. Elle l'emmena avec elle. Neige ouvrit les yeux, rompant ainsi le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle. Le groupe se réjouit en voyant les deux adolescents s'étreindre. Les loups se remirent rapidement en marche mais la joie d'avoir survécu était refroidie par l'état de Cheza. La fille-fleur se fanait. Lunea intervint alors dans l'esprit de Toboe :

_- Jeune loup, je peux la soigner… Nous pouvons la soigner… Elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant mais je peux la soigner._

_- Essaye Lunea, essaye… Ou Kiba en mourra. _

La petite meute se remit en marche, Kiba portant Cheza. Tsume le suivait, plein d'entrain. Derrière lui Hige et Blue se rétablissaient lentement de leur presque-mort. Et à l'arrière, songeurs, Toboe et Neige fermaient la marche. A la nuit tombée, Kiba allongea tendrement Cheza sur un lit de feuilles. Les autres se taisaient. Le loup blanc se coucha tout contre Cheza, pour la réchauffer. Les deux cadets prirent la première garde. Hige n'eut même pas le courage de faire une allusion et s'endormit comme une masse près de Blue. Rien ne bougeait. Tsume laissa donc à sa sœur et Toboe le soin de veiller. De légers chuchotements tournaient dans la nuit. Au milieu de la nuit, Cheza se leva. Elle passa devant les loups endormis, ne vit pas les yeux brillants de Neige, et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle allait mourir. Elle le savait. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Kiba la voit morte entre ses bras. Elle ne vit donc pas les deux ombres qui la suivaient. Neige avait réveillé Toboe et tout deux avaient pris en chasse la fille-fleur. Neige attrapa la main de Toboe, comme en réflexe. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. Horiginel et Lunea s'échappèrent des corps et enveloppèrent Cheza sous les yeux ébahis des deux adolescents.

_Je m'élève vers le ciel, vers la lune, pleine, ronde. Deux halos de fumée m'encadrent. L'un se matérialise comme un loup, noir, sauvage. Je repese Kiba. Je ne le reverrais donc jamais ? C'est ainsi que meurent les fleurs ? Sous la lune… L'autre halo reste inconsistant. Il est argenté. Beau. Plus féminin que l'autre. Il m'entoure. Je ressens une grande douleur, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Mais je suis délivrée. Je le sens. Je me lance, je meurs mais je ne suis pas triste. _Veux-tu le revoir ? Veux-tu revoir Kiba ?_ Oui, je ne sais pas qui me parle. Mais à cette question, je dirais oui à n'importe qui. _Alors vis ! _Je retombe au sol. J'ai mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas descendue en douceur sur le sol ? Je me sens lourde. Je regarde mes paumes égratignées. Le sang coule. Rouge ? Rouge. Je suis en vie. Neige et Toboe m'encadrent. Ils sont inquiets, puis heureux. Neige sourit et me montre mon reflet sur l'eau. Mes yeux sont aussi pâles que la lune. Mes cheveux presque roux ne sont plus aussi aériens. Je suis vivante ! Humaine. C'est l'aube… Et je prononce ma première phrase en étant quelqu'un :_

_- Je vais bien._

Kiba s'était réveillé. Seul. Il avait paniqué et secoué toute la meute. Ayant à peine remarqué la disparition des cadets, les loups se mirent à pister la fille-fleur. Kiba se lança soudain en avant puis stoppa brutalement. Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roux lui tournait le dos. L'odeur de Cheza était partout mais elle n'était pas là. Neige et Toboe s'écartèrent. Le loup blanc se jeta sur l'inconnue. Une odeur écœurante d'humain envahit sa truffe. Il la retourna pour lui faire face. Brutalement. Des yeux argentés plongèrent dans les lacs bleus. Il la relâcha, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. « A quoi cela sert de vivre si c'est sans lui ? Si c'est sans toi ? » Kiba ne l'aimait plus. Elle sentit soudain des mains sur ses joues. Kiba l'obligea à lui faire face à nouveau. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse ne s'en empêcher. Des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Kiba la serrait contre lui. Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou.

« Je t'aime »

Il l'aimait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Sans même s'interroger, les autres loups acceptèrent la nouvelle Cheza. Le couple avançait de nouveau en tête de la meute. Toboe était épuisé par les efforts de Lunea mais ne cessait de sourire. Neige marchait près de lui, légère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer cette Cheza à l'ancienne, plus affirmée, plus "elle". Derrière, Tsume semblait rêveur, ailleurs. Elle glissa un regard vers son frère puis sourit. Ils étaient de nouveau en route mais cette fois, leur destination était finale.

* * *

><p>Et oui, déjà le dernier chapitre^^<p>

L'épilogue dans peu de temps et ce sera terminé T^T

Pour l'avant dernière fois: ça vous a plu? Une review?


	14. Epilogue

Et voilà, l'épilogue... Snif, c'est triste de finir...

Merci Luna Sylva, t'es restée jusqu'au bout, vraiment sympa, j'espère que tu viendras encore me lire )

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue :<em>

Toboe et Neige rentraient de la chasse. La vallée des indiens étaient maintenant peuplée. Plusieurs loups les croisèrent, en route pour la forêt. Des louveteaux et des indiens jouaient ensemble sous l'œil attendri des parents. Le jeune couple se rendit immédiatement vers le creux qui les avait abrités la toute première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici. Un grand tipi comme il en existait aussi ailleurs dans la prairie leur arracha un sourire. Loups et humains vivaient en paix.

Hige et Blue se promenaient lentement. Des commentaires autant lupins qu'indiens fusaient à leur passage. Le ventre distendu de la belle louve attirait les regards, ses louveteaux seraient les premiers à naître dans la vallé. Avec mille précautions, Hige installa sa compagne sur l'herbe, près du grand tipi et alla immédiatement lui chercher de l'eau. Neige, amusée, s'assit près de Blue. Toboe l'entoura de ses bras. Ils étaient bien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Horiginel et Lunea les avaient laissés. Ils repensèrent à ce rêve où les deux esprits leur avaient annoncé leur départ.

_Toboe et Neige étaient dans le même rêve. Il faisait nuit. Une belle forêt les entourait. Ils se prirent par la main, instinctivement, recherchant un contact. Deux ombres se matérialisèrent devant eux. Un beau loup noir aux reflets brumeux et aux contours flous. Ses yeux verts brillèrent un instant. Horiginel. L'esprit de tous les loups. A ses côtés, une belle femme ronde les regardait avec douceur. Lunea. La lune. Lunea leur expliqua alors :_

_La légende raconte que l'esprit des loups se mit un jour à la recherche du paradis. Il le trouva dans les yeux d'une femme. Lunea. Malheureusement, les autres esprits ne comprirent pas leur amour : comment ce si beau loup pouvait être amoureux de cette grosse femme ? Alors ils créèrent le Rakuen. Mais les autres esprits, jaloux, semèrent le doute dans le cœur d'Hori. Le Rakuen s'effondra._

_Les deux jeunes loups reçurent une infime partie des pouvoirs de leurs protecteurs et les regardèrent s'éloigner. _

Depuis, Toboe était devenu l'apprenti de Mina puis l'avait presque dépassée. Il était doué et la nature lui avait réellement offert des dons. Quand à Neige, elle pouvait encore contrôler les éléments mais à très faible dose.

Tsume fit interruption, grogna devant le charmant tableau qu'offrait les jeunes loups, aida Hige à ne pas renverser son verre d'eau, demanda comment la croissance des futurs monstres avançait puis s'assit en grognant. Blue cousait des vêtements, Neige et Toboe s'occupaient du repas et préparaient leur butin de chasse. Plusieurs loups vinrent demander conseil puis s'enfuirent presque devant les yeux de Tsume. Hige se posa sur l'herbe, près de Blue. Des enfants et des louveteaux passèrent en courant et criant trop près de Tsume, le loup gris se leva en grognant et hurla sur les pauvres gosses : « Si vous n'êtes pas partis dans cinq minutes, je vais devenir très très méchant ! ». Les gamins espiègles s'éparpillèrent en riant. Il était de très mauvaise humeur. Car l'autre sangsue ne lâchait pas sa sœur, car Hige ne cessait de regarder Blue avec des yeux de merlan frit, car ladite Blue ne l'aidait pas du tout, car les autres loups devaient tous apprendre à chasser, car il s'était encore planté une épine dans la patte, car les proies s'amusaient avec lui, car Mina n'était pas là… Cheza possédait une sorte d'instinct pour trouver les loups et une équipe partait régulièrement, composée d'indiens, de l'ancienne fille-fleur et de Kiba. Cette fois-ci, Mina faisait partie des accompagnateurs. Et ils auraient du rentrer hier.

« - Allons Tsume, calme-toi, ils vont sûrement rentrer bientôt, le rassura Neige

- Mais oui, demain au plus tard, renchérit Toboe

- Cela fait presque deux jours qu'ils auraient du rentrer ! Et tu voudrais que je me calme ! »

Kiba et Cheza arrivèrent à cet instant, seuls. Tsume les foudroya presque du regard. Mina n'arriverait que dans un moment, elle s'occupait d'un jeune loup, blessé. L'ambiance jusqu'au repas du soir était tendue. Tsume, sur les nerfs, était facile à énerver et Hige, aidé par Neige, ne se gênait pas pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Alors que les deux loups étaient sur le point de se battre, une petite voix interrompit le combat :

« Je ne dérange pas j'espère ? »

Mina, plus belle que jamais, les regardait en souriant. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent devant le bégaiement de Tsume. Elle s'assit sans plus de manières près du loup gris et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-elle.

Oui, le Rakuen était revenu, plus fort. Plus libre. Car le paradis, c'est nous…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin... *écrase une larme*<p>

Une review?

J'annonce mon retour dans très peu de temps dans une micro-fanfic (deux chapitres maximum, peut-être un seul) _Le Son de ta voix_ que je posterais bientôt^^

En espérant t'y retrouver Luna ;)

Biiz tout le monde


End file.
